A Gift, and a Curse
by namaru
Summary: When Keitaro is attacked and shot by several muggers one night, a strange man changes his life forever. Can he learn to except what he is? Will the girls except what he is?
1. Ch 1

**A GIFT, AND A CURSE**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **What's up everybody? I'm having some writers block on my current Love Hina fic Visitor from the Known World, but I got this idea in my head to write this story revolving around our favorite ronin being turned into a vampire. I know this has been done several times before by others and I've read those stories and enjoyed them all, especially the ones were he became a vampire from the World of Darkness, though I prefer Kindred over Kuei-jin myself but that's beside the point. Anyhow that's my idea so I'll get on with the story.

**CHAPTER ONE: INVITATION INTO THE DARKNESS**

It was a normal day in the life of Keitaro Urashima, normal in that he was seen sailing through the skies of the town of Hinata. Now why he was sent through the sky needs little explanation. After gravity decides to bring Keitaro back to the ground and he pulls himself from the small crater his impact created he dusts himself off a bit beffore he sees that he has landed just outside of town.

"Man Naru must have pulled her punch today, she usually sends me alot further. Still maybe I should stay away for awhile and let her cool down. In the meantime I guess I'll just walk around town and get some things to fix the hole in the roof on my way home." says Keitaro.

Keitaro's afternoon goes by rather quietly, he has lunch at his prefered beef bowl stand, and even picks up a few books to help with his studying before going to make his purchases from the hardware store. When he leaves he realises that the combined weight of the items he bought will make his trip back to the Hinata take longer than normal. When he left the store the sun had already begun to set and as he makes his way home it now becomes night. What Keitaro does not know though is that three people are following him and from the way they dress mean nothing but trouble.

"Oh man this is going to be an easy one." says one of the three.

"Yeah this guy is a skiny little wimp, this is gonna be fun." says another.

"Alright you know the drill. So let's get this over with ok." says the third.

"You got it bro." says the first.

"On three we surround him and get him in the alley, got it." says the third as the three walk towards Keitaro.

"One...Two...Three!" says the third as the three surround Keitaro and force him into a nearby alley.

"What do you want?" says a frightened Keitaro as one of the three points a gun at him.

"We want your money just hand over your wallet and maybe you won't get hurt." says the one with the gun.

"Of course if you don't we'll just kick you ass and take it anway.Personaly I'm hoping you'll give us a reason to beat you up." says the second as he smiles.

"Ok just don't hurt me, please." says Keitaro as he reaches for his wallet.

However at the same time directly above them someone has been watching all that is happening. Because of the lack of light save the moon it is difficult to tell what this person looks like.

"Well now, I was looking for a little fun as well as a meal and it would seem that a get both in one encounter, lucky me." he says as he seems to dissapear from sight.

"This is just great! I can't believe I'm getting mugged, though I shouldn't be surprised not with my luck. I just hope I can get through this with put getting killed." Keitaro thinks to himself as he hands his wallet over to one of the muggers.

"Thanks pal we apreciate your generosity." says one of the muggers as he goes through Keitaro's wallet before he frowns a bit.

"What is it?" asks the mugger with the gun.

"This guy has only a few bills in his wallet. We wasted our time." says the mugger with Keitaro's wallet.

"Dammit! Well since you have wasted our precious time your gonna pay for it." says the mugger with the gun as pulles on the gun's hammer. Keitaro seeing this does what any person in his situation would do.

"Please don't kill me!" says Keitaro with fear in his voice.

"Quite your winning you little sissy. You think that's gonna work, hell we were gonna kill you anyway. Any last words before you die?" says the mugger.

Keitaro can't think of anything to say, the only thoughts that go through his head are what will happen to the girls with him gone. There won't be a manager for the dorm and they all might half to leave, and he'll never get to fulfill any of his promises. As this is going on fog begins to kreep into the alley and surround it's occupants.

"Now last words huh. Well tuff, kiss your ass goodbye pal." says the mugger with the gun as he is tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey bro something ain't right here. There's all this fog in here with us and it's a calm night, you know." says one of the muggers with a hint of fear in his voice.

"So there's some fog, so what. Don't be such a wimp ok." says the muger with the gun as his attention returns to Keitaro, but his attention is soon drawn away again by someone speaking.

"Well now aren't you three the pillars of courage trying to steal from an unarmed man in the dead of night." says a man at the entrance of the alley. His features are hidden by the shadows but he appears to be wearing a long coat.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" says the mugger with the gun.

"Who I am is not something that you three are worthy of knowing. As to what I want, I'm in search of a meal and some entertainment. I thought you three could help me with both." says the man in the coat.

"Yeah whatever. Would you two get rid of this guy he's starting to piss me off." says the mugger with the gun as his two friends move toward the stranger with knives with an obvious intent to kill.

The stranger remains still as the two muggers rush him and plunge their knives into his stomach. However the muggers get a suprise as they see the stranger's face. His eyes look almost like a preadator's as they begin to glow red, and the smile on his face shows a pair of fangs.

"It has been a while since I have been stabbed, it feels somewhat refreshing. I suppose it's my turn now." says the stranger as the muggers are lifted off the ground by an unseen force and sent flying into a wall, when the muggers hit the ground the stranger stretches his arm out towards the two muggers as if he were beconing them to come to him. Their bodies convulse momentarily as a stream of blood comes from their bodies towards the stranger and enters his mouth.

"No way that didn't happen. You're some kind of monster, don't come anywhere near me!" says the remaining mugger as he pulls the trigger on his gun and fires at the stranger hitting him dead on. However the mugger can now see him clearly and the wounds from were he was stabbed and shot are dissapearing as if nothing happened. This causes the mugger to grab Keitaro and put the gun at his back.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot him you hear me." the mugger says frightened for his life. It is only now Keitaro realises what is going on as his life was a moment ago flashing before his eyes. He notices that the other muggers are lying on the ground unmoving and that there is some man standing probably ten feet away from were the mugger has him, and the man is walking towards them.

"Back off or I shoot him you hear me." says the mugger but the man does not seem to care.

"His death will be on your hands." says the mugger as he pulls the trigger of the gun and fires. The bullet rips through Keitrao and sprays blood on the alley floor as the mugger drops Keitaro's body and turns to run away, but only gets a few feet before the strange man is right in front of him and punches him in the stomach knocking him out cold.

"How sad, that wasn't as much fun as I had hopped. Well I suppose I should see to the young man who was shot." says the man as he places an arm around the mugger and walks over to Keitaro and puts the mugger on the ground. The man then turns Keitaro over and looks at him as if studying him.

"It would seem he still has much he want's to live for, good then perhaps I can help." says the man.

"Can you hear me?" says a voice in Keitaro's mind.

"Yes, who are you?" says Keitaro.

"That is not important right now. You have been shot and are going to die most likely, I know you don't want to die, I can save you but know this if you except my offer you will never be the same. Now tell me do you want to die or go on. The choice is yours." says the voice.

"I want to go on. I have to for them and for my promise." says Keitaro.

"Very well. Remember though that the choice was yours." says the voice. In the alley the strange man holds Keitaro in his arms and lowers his head to Keitaro's neck and sinks his fangs in an begins to drain him of his blood. When he finishes the man pushes the sleeve of his coat up and bites his own wrist and puts it to Keitaro's lips as he instinctively begins to drink on his own for a few moments before the man pulls his wrist from Keitaro's lips and Keitaro rises with a feral look on his face.

"Still hungry I see well I believe I can solve that problem." says the man as he holds Keitaro by the back of his neck as he tries to bite at the man. The man then picks up the mugger and places him before Keitaro who bites into his neck and begins to feed until every drop of blood is gone from the muggers body. When Keitaro comes to his senses he see the body of the mugger lying at his feet and tastes the blood on his lips, it is both sweet and disgusting at the same time. It is then that Keitaro realises what he has done.

"I killed him. I killed another human being, I'm a murderer. Oh God what have I done." says Keitaro as he drops to his knees and covers his face with his hands.

"You have done only what is in your nature to do. I understand taking a life like that must make you feel horrible but if it is any help both he and his friends have done many evil things. They have killed and rapped more than one person. So think of yourself as having done society a favor, those three were irredeemable." says the man.

"That dosen't make it right. You've made me a monster." says Keitaro.

"I only did what you asked. Remember I gave you a choice. You chose to go on, I said you would never be the same again and you excepted it so do not blame me. You could have chose to die and go to the other side but you didn't, so now you must learn to live with what you are. I will help you if you will let me." says the man.

"And what am I?" asks Keitaro.

"Nosferatu, the undead, a vampire." says the man.

"A vampire. So does that make you my master?" asks Keitaro.

"No I am not your master. I am your sire, your father so to speak.I do expect you to listen to what I tell you in regards to your new state of being. Oh by the way my name is Lucian Zaharia." says Lucian.

"Well nice to meet you, I guess. My name is Keitaro Urashima." says Keitaro.

"I know your name already, but I apreciate the proper manners." says Lucian.

"How did you know my name before I ever gave it to you?" asks Keitaro.

"I read your mind of course. I know alot about you just from a few moments of contact with your mind. I think though we should return to your home you could use some rest after all this." says Lucian.

"Yeah I think you're right, but what about them?" says Keitaro as he points to the bodies of the muggers.

"Ah yes. Well I suppose I'll have to dispose of their bodies won't I. That's easy enough though." says Lucian as he snaps his fingers and the bodies are soon engulfed in black fire. Within momments there is no trace of the bodies.

"How did you do that, aren't you worried someone saw?" asks Keitaro.

"That was but one of my powers, I will teach how to do that in time, and I am not worried that someone saw. I made sure that any who looked into the alley saw and heard nothing." says Lucian.

"I see simply amazing." says Keitaro.

"That was but a small sample of what I am capable of. Now though lets gather your things and return to your home, alright." says Lucian as Keitaro simply nods and gathers what he bought earlier and leaves the alley with Lucian walking next to him. As they walk Keitaro begins to realise that his senses are becoming much sharper as he takes his glasses off to see clearly, he can also hear people talking in their homes, and can smell the many different scents being carried by the wind, including the scent of blood from the few people walking the streets. The smell of their blood makes him feel hungry. Lucian notices this and makes contact with Keitaro's mind so they might speak freely.

"You can smell their blood can't you?" says Lucian.

"Yeah it makes me hugry. I don't like it." says Keitaro.

"Now that your a vampire, you have changed in many ways, as you have already noticed your senses have sharpened a great deal. Your strength, speed, and resilience will have increased as well. The things you're carrying don't feel very heavy do they." says Lucian.

"No they don't they're as light as a feather. Maybe this won't be as bad as I first thought." says Keitaro.

"Don't go thinking that just yet. There is much more to being a vampire than simply being stronger, and having heightened senses. One thing I will telll you know is that you will have to be very careful around humans." says Lucian.

"Why? No one knows that this has happened to me." says Keitaro.

"True, but if they do find out it will mean a great deal of trouble. So you must learn to resist the beast." says Lucian.

"The beast? What is that." asks Keitaro.

"The beast is the collective instincts and dark desires of a vampire. When you smelled those peoples blood and it made you want to feed on them, that was the beast. The beast can surface in many ways huger is but one. As a vampire you also have a much worse temper than any human has to the point were you will attack and try to kill the source of your anger, this to is the beast, resist it. The beast will also react in fear to fire because it is one of the few things that can totaly kill a vampire, it will also react in fear to the presence of holy objects or holy ground." says Lucian.

"It seems there are plenty of drawbacks to being a vampire." say Keitaro.

"Yes, vampirism is often called the dark gift, the curse that brings both power and suffering, and you will learn this to be true in time." says Lucian.

"I guess I will just have to learn to adapt. I guess this means I can't walk in the daylight dosen't it?" asks Keitaro.

"Oh, that old myth about vampires being killed by sunlight. Don't be silly, sunlight dosen't hurt us any more than it does a human, but our powers are greatly weakened by the sun and we are very lethargic during the day. So most vampires prefer to sleep when the sun is in the sky. Don't believe everything you see in the movies." says Lucian as he and Keitaro reach the the stairs of HInata and Lucian breaks contact with Keitaro's mind, the two then make their way to the top of the stairs.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **So what do you think? I just love vampire stories and I think I'll enjoy writing more on this. Just to let you know I will borrow some things from the World of Darkness for my vampires, like the beast being the instincts of a vampire below I'll give you the basic powers and such of my vampires. So until next time read and review.

**POWERS: **The basic powers of my vampires include enhanced strength, speed, resilience, as well as heightened senses, especially in regards to blood. They also posses increadible regenerative properties as well as a mystical link to the one who created them as well as any vampires the create. Vampires with time and training can learn many varied supernatural powers, including but not limited to telepathy, telekinesis, shapchanging, and of course mind control to name but a few.

**WEAKNESSES:** There weaknesses include having their powers greatly weakened bu the sun, the are greviously harmed by fire, wounds made from fire are harder to heal. They are also repulsed by holy object but only if the object in question is held by one who truley believes in what said object stands for, they also will avoid setting foot on holy ground that has been blessed by the truely faithful. Contary to popular belief vampires are not killed by a stake through the heart, only paralyzed, they also do actually have a reflection. Their greatest weakness is the beast, it can cause them to kill and harm others through anger,hunger and fear, unless the vampire can control himself.


	2. Ch 2

**A GIFT, AND A CURSE**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello, and thank you for the reviews. I would like to answer some of the questions asked in the reviews. First Mercaba's question, first off Keitaro dosen't have an evil spirit in him, dark power yes, but that dosen't make it inheraintley evil. As to what would stop Motoko from killing Keitaro, thatwould be his sire, he's an elder so she won't be able to get past him. Oh and I was hoping someone would ask how Motoko would react anyway so thanks. Next is Ksim3000, Keitaro will become bolder, and as to if he will embrace one of the girls I'm not sure yet, but if you have any suggestions let me know. I also would like to comment on Kitsune-Itai's review. I actually agree with it for the most part but I don't see Keitaro just not caring about killing someone. He is a very moral person, I mean he feels very bad about going along with an accidental lie from Haruka in the anime. Imagine then how he would feel if he killed somone weather or not they deserve it or if they won't be missed. Well anyway I'll let you get to the story, later.

**CHAPTER TWO: A NEW BEGINING**

"You do realise Keitaro that your tenants won't be to pleased with my acompanying you." says Lucian.

"You're right they will get pretty mad, especially Naru and Motoko. Hey what a minute I never even told you about them." says Keitaro.

"True, but I told you I learned alot about you when I made contact with your mind. So I know about them as well. I also know how several of them have treated you." says Lucian with a frown.

"Really? Now I feel embarased." says Keitaro.

"You should be. Being beaten up by women. I will be sure to put some pride in you now that your a vampire so that won't happen in the future. You do not take treatment like that from humans, understand." says Lucian.

"But I don't want to hurt them or anything." says Keitaro.

"I never said you had to. All you need do is take charge of the situation. Your the landlord of this place from what I learned. That would by right make you the one in charge." says Lucian.

"I guess you have a point, but if I act all bossy to them the will hate me, and then they'll hit me." says Keitaro.

"That's another thing. Why don't you defend yourself when they attack you. You are within your rights to defend yourselfyou know." says Lucian.

"Well I've always been afraid that I would hurt them." says Keitaro.

"Well you had best either get them to stop their actions or start defending yourself when they do attack you. If you don't it will end badly for them." says Lucian.

"What do you mean it will end badly for them?" asks Keitaro as the two stop their walking.

"I told you earlier that your beast will cause you to react to certain things in a particular way. If those girls try to harm you it will cause your beast to react by trying to have you attack and kill them. Do you understand?" says Lucian.

"Yes I do. So I guess things will have to change." says Keitaro.

"Yes they will, but remember that change is neccesary for growth this will be good for both you and them. Well come along we're almost there." says Lucian as he and Keitaro finish climbing the stairs.

"Well, this ismy home the Hinata Apartments." says Keitaro.

"Ah, very beautiful. Oh Keitaro there's one more thing I should tell you." says Lucian.

"What would that be?" asks Keitaro.

"I'll be living with you for a while until I decide you are sufficently prepared for your new unlife." says Lucian.

"Your kidding right! Do you know what the girls will say and or do if I let you stay?" says Keitaro.

"I am quite aware of the problems involved, but there is little choice. You can't stay with me since your the landlord of these apartments and you are studying for collage. You are needed here so the best choice is for me to live with you. Your tenants will simply have to adjust." says Lucian.

"I suppose your right. There is one thing I didn't mention. You see one of the tenants will have a big problem with us if she finds out our little secret." says Keitaro as he shudders.

"And which one of your tenants would that be, and why would she have a problem?" asks Lucian as one of his eybrows arches.

"That would be Motoko Aoyama. You see she comes from a family that used to fight demons. I think she'll take offense to our being vampires." says Keitaro.

"You have a point. I know of the Aoyama family, the are great swordsmen. I wouldn't worry to much about her though even the strongest of their family couldn't compare with me. Also I shall not allow her to harm you. After all you are my childe now, I would be a poor sire if I allowed someone to destroy youwhile under my protection." says Lucian.

"I guess your right. You won't hurt Motoko if she attacks will you?" asks Keitaro.

"I can't promise I won't hurt her a bit if she attacks you or I, but you have my word I will not do any serious harm to her or the others under your care." says Lucian.

"Thank you Lucian. I don't want to see them hurt." says Keitaro.

"You are a very kind person did you know that. To have such forgiveness for people who have hurt you somany times, that is a rare trait I hope you do not lose it. I would advise younot tolet them find out you're a vampire. The Aoyama will be difficult to decieve but it can be done. If you do decide to tell them I won't stop you, but be sure they tell know one else." says Lucian.

"Yes sir I understand. Well let's go inside, don't want to stay out here all night." says Keitaro.

"Well lead the way then, son." says Lucian with a smile.

As Keitaro and Lucian enter the apartments they are meet by the residents of the Hinata. Leading the mob which is what they have more or less formed is none other than Naru, and she dose not look happy. Now if looks could kill then the look Naru is giving Keitaro would do just that, luckily for him he's already dead so he dosen't need to worry about that, but he does anyway.

"Uh, hi Naru, everyone I'm home." says Keitaro in a rather meek tone.

"So were have you been all day? You should have been here fixing the hole in the roof and then studying and not goofing off!" says Naru in an angry tone.

"Naru is right Urashima, you should not be neglecting your duties!" says Motoko who is just as angry as Naru.

"Well you see I..." begins Keitaro as he stops in the middle of his sentance as he looks to be holding back his anger, this does not go unnoticed.

"Sempai are you alright? You look upset." says Shinobu the only person obviously worried about Keitaro.

"Don't worry about him Shinobu he just can't take the truth that's all." says Naru but her words only make Keitaro look even more mad.

"This is bad those two girls belidiling him like that is prevoking his beast, I can't let him lose control. Keitaro listen to me you must resist the beast do not let it rule you. Do you want to cause harm to these girls?" says Lucian in Keitaro's mind. Lucians words help Keitaro get his anger under control and it soon passes.

"Don't worry Shinobu I'm absolutely fine." Keitaro says with a smile but inside he can't help but hate lieing to Shinobu like that because he knows he is not fine.

"That's good sempai." says the young cook with a relieved look on her face.

"Say Keitaro who's your friend their? You gonna introduce him or what?" asks Kitsune which causes the others to finally take notice of Lucian.

"Why have you brought a male to the dorm Urashima? I wan't an answer, now!" says Motoko.

"Well you see he's, a distant realative, and he's going to be visiting for a while, alright." says Keitaro.

"I don't care if he is your brother he is a male and has no business staying in an all girls dorm, he must leave!" says Motoko in a cold tone. However something inside makes Keitaro give Motoko a stern look as he remembers Lucian's words to him about how he must take control of a situation.

"No Motoko he will not leave he is my family, and is welcome here. I don't care if you like it or not, I'm the landlord and that means I decide who can and can't stay understand!" says Keitaro with the voice of authority, that no one will question. The others are all very surprised by Keitaro's actions. Normally he would fold under the kind of pressure Motoko was giving him but he didn't. The look on Lucians face is one of pride.

"You have just taken your first step to becoming a true vampire, and more so a man Keitaro. I look forward to teaching you." thinks Lucian.

"Urashima! How dare you speak like you can tell us what to do. Worse yet youbring a foul lecherous male into our home, when we must already deal with you! If you won't ask him to leave then I will make him leave, and when I'm done I'll deal with you." says Motoko with anger in her voice as she unsheathes her sword and turns to Lucian and points her blade at him.

"You are to leave this place at once. Is that understood? I will not allow this place to be defiled by another male." says Motoko.

"You wish me to leave, and yet Keitaro has already made the decision to let me stay. So I'm afraid your demands are rather pointless." says Lucian in a calm manner.

"Very well then since you won't leave I'll make you. I was rather hoping I would get to punish you for coming here." says Motoko with a smile. Keitaro watches as he knows Motoko is going to attack Lucian and that little will stop the angry samurai girl now, but he tries anyway.

"Motoko don't do this. You'll regret it later on." says Keitaro.

"Quiet Urashima I regret nothing!" says Motoko as she charges Lucian who simply steps aside to dodge her attack.

"Pathetic is this what the Shinmeiryu has become? How the mighty have fallen." says Lucian ash he trips the shocked samurai and causes her to fall flat on her face.

"Oh that had to hurt." says Kitsune.

"I know of your actions aginst Keitaro, follower of Shinmeiryu! You have caused harm to an innocent man on multiple occasions. You bring great dishonor to your family and school." says Lucian with a look of contempt on his face. Motoko remains unmoving as she can hardly believe what has just happened and what she is hearing.

"How could he have evaded me and how does he know of my school? Plus he says I have brought dishonor to both my family and school." thinks Motoko.

"Keitaro perhaps you could show me to my room now I do not appreciate the company at the moment!" says Lucian as his comment is aimed soley at Motoko.

"Sure, well girls see you later." says Keitaro as he begins to walk up stairs, but as Lucian follows he stops and turns to the girls and speaks.

"I apologize for the outburst it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we may have a proper introduction soon. Goodnight to you all." says Lucian with a bow before he resumes following Keitaro.

"Well that was unexpected." says Kitsune.

"No kiding. Especially the way Keitaro just stood up to Motoko like that." says Naru.

"Hey Motoko are you alright? Your not dead are you?" says Su as she pokes Motoko with a stick.

"Su stop that. Motoko isn't dead." says Shinobu as Motoko begins to stand up.

"You ok Motoko? That guy didn't hurt you did he?" saks Naru.

"I'm fine I just need to go to my room to meditate. So if you'll excuse me." says Motoko as she heads upstairs to her room.

"You think Motoko will be ok?" asks Shinobu.

"Yeah she'll be fine. She's just mad because that hunk of a man showed her up that's all. Bet I could have fun with him." says Kitsune with a smile that causes Shinobu to blush.

"Kitsune your embarasing Shinobu." says Naru.

"I was only joking Naru, don't take what I said so literally. Anyway I'm going to my room. See you guys later." says Kitsune as she heads up stairs.

"Well I need to study." says Naru.

"So do I." ads Shinobu.

"I need to go work on my latest mecha-tama. " says Su as they all go their seperate ways. In the meantime Keitaro has shown Lucian to his room.

"Well this is my room. Give me a minute and I'll show you were you can stay." says Keitaro as he puts his things in a corner. When he turns around he sees Lucian kneeling with his hand on the ground.

"What exactley are you doing Lucian?" asks Keitaro with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm putting a ward up to keep others from eavesdroping and such, that is all." says Lucian.

"It won't hurt anyone will it?" asks Keitaro.

"No it is simply a precaussion, so you needn't worry." says Lucian.

"Oh, ok. Hey back there with Motoko was that really necessary?" asks Keitaro.

"I suppose I could have handled it differently, but she did initiat the attack not I. Besides the only thing hurt was her ego. It needed to be deflated." says Lucian.

"Well it was kind of funny when you triped her, but wasn't what you said to her a bit much?" says Keitaro.

"No it was the truth every bit of it. Her ancestors would be ashamed of her behavior." says Lucian. Keitaro simply wonders how he would know such a thing, but ignores it for the time being. As the two vampires sit on the floor the resident hot-springs turtle makes her self know and flys towards Keitaro to greet her owner.

"Myuh." says Tama as she waves with a flipper to Keitaro.

"Oh hi Tama." says Keitaro but as she gets near him she recoils in fear.

"Myuh!" says Tama.

"What's wrong Tama? This isn't like you." says Keitaro as he moves toward Tama, but she flys away from him just out of reach.

"Why is she so afraid of me?" says Keitaro, as Lucian beckons for Tama to come to him and she flys to him and lands in his hand.

"Myuh." says Tama.

"It is simply the way animals react to vampires Keitraro. They can sense us for what we are and this makes them react in fear." says Lucian as he pets Tama.

"So why isn't she afraid of you?" says Keitaro.

"Glad you asked. That is because I can hide my supernatural nature so she sees me as nothing more than a human. That will be one of the first things I teach you. It will make things much easier for you especially with the Aoyama around. Once you learn to hide your supernatural nature you shouldn't be bothered by people like her too much,nor will animals fear you." says Lucian.

"Well then let's get started!" says Keitaro.

"Glad to see you're so eager. Wouldn't you agree Tama." says Lucian.

"Myuh." says Tama as she flys up and sits on Lucians head who simply laughs a bit at her.

"She wishes you good luck Keitaro." says Lucian.

"Well thanks Tama. I guess this means you can understand what she says too huh?" says Keitaro.

"That's right I'll teach you that as well, but for now let's begin." says Lucian as he begins to teach Keitaro to hide his supernatural nature. Meanwhile as Motoko Meditates she ponders the evenings events.

"That man I will make him pay for what he did and said. And Keitaro was acting strange even for him. For a moment I thought I sensed a murderous intent coming from him, but I don't understand why I would sense that from him, he may be a pervert but he wouldn't hurt anyone. Those two are hiding something I know it and I'm going to find out what it is." thinks Motoko.

**END CAHAPTER 2**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well there's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. Looks like Motoko is going to make things difficult, but that should make that much more fun. Now if there is anything you would like to see in this that you think might make it better go ahead and suggest it, and as always read and review.

"Your regenerative powers are impressive, but I bet if I put enough bullets in your skull you'll stay down for good!" **Alucard to Paladin Alexander Anderson. Hellsing**


	3. Ch 3

**A GIFT, AND A CURSE**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello again everybody, yet again I will be answering your questions to the best of my ability ok, so let's begin.

**Innortal **Making Keitaro energetic in sunlight would be something to make him unique among vampires, however I don't feel that is needed to make him unique. I have however taken his incredible resilience while he was human into account, and he will have some unique ability because of it, I just haven't thought what that is yet.

**Mantis Man** I will be trying to slow things down a bit, and I plan on it taking some time for Keitaro to accept what he is. If I made it seem like he was ok with it I appologize, that was not my intention. I also am going to get into Keitaro's head very soon actually, this chapter to be exact. I'll also get into the heads of the girls as they watch Keitaro change. As for Keitaro's sire, his backstory will be told at some point along with the question why did he turn Keitaro, though the sire's backstory will be the condensed version for the sake of my sanity. I also see your a fellow WW gamer, always good to here from one. As for the Kindred lore I'll explain right now. What I have borrowed from the game are obviously the concept of the beast, I mean it just makes sense that the way a vampire acts is part instinct. I also borrow their use of a persons true faith being what makes a vampire recoil from crosses and the like and for those same objects or places in the case of holy ground harming them. After all some evil, debased person shouldn't be able to put a cross infront of a vampire and drive him off, said person is probably just as bad if not worse than the vampire. Also borrowed is how animals can sense a vampire's true nature as well as the stake through the heart only paralyzing a vampire, which is quite acurate to real world legends by the way. I also borrow their way of creating other vampires, though their is one other way to become a vampire, and that is to use powerful magic. Sense Ken Akamatsu used this way of making a vampire in his manga Negima, I will use it as well. Finally, they may seal wounds made from their fangs by licking them, I also borrowed the mystical link between childe and sire though this is from Vampire: The Requiem.

**Michael Mack **Actually the story isn't in the WOD, it just borrows a bit from their vampires. Also neither Keitaro or his sire are of Clan Nosferatu because their isn't one or any other clan from V:TM/R. I just like the word nosferatu as a term for vampires, and I don't intend on bringing in any thing from Hellsing either. So no Alucard , no Hellsing orginazation or any of that. Nope my vampires are just vampires, not Kindred, Cainites, or anything like that just vampires. Sorry if I made it seem like it was a WOD based story. Perhaps I will do a story sometime placed in the WOD, though weather old or new I'm not sure.

**Ksim3000 **Actually I haven't played V:TM Bloodlines, but from what I have seen it looks pretty cool. Also the vampires in my story don't make people ghouls, because they can't, at least not in the V:TM/R sense. With the right powers they could raise flesh eating ghouls like you see in Hellsing. Now Motoko being turned into a vampire is an intresting thought. Though for some reason I see her trying to kill herself if she did become one, but I will definately consider it. One thing I want to say about this chapter is that this is being written in his journal, so that's why it looks the way it does. Now though on with the story.

**CHAPTER THREE: REFLECTIONS**

Well it's me again Keitaro Urashima and this morning I was a normal person just like anyone else. Well maybe not just like anyone else but pretty close. After all how many people are three year ronins trying for Tokyo U, or are the manager of an all girls dorm? Not many I'd wager, but as strange as that might seem that is nothing. You seethis morningafter I was sent flying through the air, yes flying through the air courtesy of one of my tenants, one Naru Narusegawa, don't ask how it happened ok. After I landed and pulled myself out of the small crater my impact made I decided to just stay in town for awhile and let Naru cool down. Now shortly after I decided it was time to head back home I stopped off at the local hardeware store to buy some things to fix the hole in the roof that my body made when I was punched through it. When I left the store night was starting to fall, and that's when things would really start to get strange.

After I had walked a ways from the hardeware store a trio of muggers decided that I would make a good target, lucky me huh. Before I knew it the three shoved me into a nearby alley and I was soon held at gun point by their leader while the others each had a knife. Now like most people I was scared I mean who wouldn't be when your starring down the barel of a gun. So I did what anyone would do, beg for their life. They wanted my money and I was more than glad to give it to them if it ment I didn't get killed. Contrary to what my tenants believe I am not immortal, damn tough to be sure but not immortal, at least I never thought of myself that way. So I gave them my wallet.

Now when they looked in my wallet their wasn't a huge amount of money, partly from my trip to the hardware store earlier, though most was because Kitsune blackmailed me into buying her sake. My lack of funds did not go over well with the three muggers who looked ready to beat me to a pulp. Instead their leader decide I should be punished. His idea of punishment was killing me. So yet again I begged. He didn't care this time. I can still remember the sound of him pulling back the hammer on the gun as if it just happened. I guess that's the kind of thing you never forget. You know how people say that your life flashes before your eyes just before your eyes, well it's true. I saw all kinds of memories from when I was just a kid. Like when I was staying at the Hinata and I made a promise with a little girl that we would go to Tokyo U together, or my memory of the day she had to leave and I was runing after her car.

Other memories appeared as well like those of my little sister Kanako, my parents, my Aunt Haruka, and my best friends Haitani and Shirai. Probably the most promenent memories I saw were the ones I had made while I was staying at the Hinata as it's manager. Like the first day I came there, man what a mess that was, or the day Shinobu came to live their. So many memories not all neccisarily good but still important to me. I also realised that I may never get to fullfill the promises I had made to my promise girl, ormy promise to Naru. And who will take care of the girls if I'm not their. They might all be forced to leave, all because I got killed in an alley. I just simply couldn't die here not like this but what could I do. If I do nothing I die. If I try to get away I die. It looked as if my fate was sealed.

Fate, you know I don't know if I ever believed that things were predestined or if we make our own fate, but at that moment it which ever it was I don't know but if fate is predestined then fate had dicided that today it would royaly screw me over. Once my life had stopped flashing before my eyesI realised something, I was still alive. Right there I was about as happy as anyone could be, or at least I should have been. There was one problem though the leader of the muggers was holding his gun at my back. It appeared I was still more or less screwed, but I noticed that the alley we occupied looked different. There was fog all along the ground and there shouldn't have been, I also saw the bodies of the other two muggers that were with him. They looked like they were out cold but I couldn't tell from were I was.

Then I noticed a man standing not more than probably ten feet away and he was walking towards the mugger and I slowly. I could tell that the mugger was scared of this guy like he had seen the devil himself as some westerners would say. I looked at the man before me I saw nothing to be afraid of except perhaps his size, he was a big guy not giant big but he definately towered over the average Japanese person. He also had short brown hair and his eyes were gray and wore a long coat like you see in movies like the Matrix or something similar. It was then the mugger yelled at him to stay away or he would kill me. Now this was not what I was wanting to here especially after I thought I was going to live. But that strange man just kept walking. I wondered if he was actually trying to get me killed.

The mugger finally said my death would be on his hands, then he shot me in the back. I remember the feeling of the bulet as it tore through me. I realised it hit something vital I don't know what though. Then I remember everything starting to go dark or maybe it was just the alley I don't really remember. As I lay there dying I saw a bright white light at the end of a long tunnel it seemed to beckon me towards it. I would have gone to it too had a voice not stopped me. The voice asked em if I could hear it. I said yes and asked who it was. It said that wasn't important right now, and that I was most likely going to die, it said it could save me, but if I excepted it's offer I would never be the same again. The voice said to me do you want to die or go on. The choice is yours. I did what any one in my position would probably do, I chose to go on. After all I had promises to keep, I had people I had to look after. I would not abandon them, ever.

It was after I chose I felt a slight pain in my neck, then that pain became pleasure. When it stopped I felt something being dripped into my mouth I couldn't help but drink it. I only drank a few moments but during that time the light I had seen dissappeared. I didn't think to long on that though for then I awoke, and I was hungry or was it thirst. Whatever it was it was driving me crazy I felt like I would kill for more of whatever I drank. The first thing I saw was that strange man, something inside me told me to attack and feed. So I did or at least I tried to but he held me by the back of the neck like one would a kitten. He said that I was still hungry and that he could solve that problem. It was strange I heard what he said but it meant nothing to me all I could think about was, blood.

It was then the strange man held in his other hand the mugger who had shot me and put him in front of me. When I saw him two things went through my mind. One was to kill the person who had harmed me and the other was to feed. I grabbed the mugger and burried my face into his neck and tore into his throat and drank deep of his blood. My conscience yelled for me to stop. That what I was doing was not right, but ther was another voice. At least I think it was a voice I don't know for sure it just kept saying, Blood. Feed. Hunger. And so I kept drinking. Oh how sweet his blood tasted it was better than any meal I had ever had, even the meals that Shinobu cooked. Yet at the same time it was foul and disgusting.

When I had finished feeding, that was when I came back to my senses. I felt satisfied somehow. It was then I looked down at the body of the mugger. He was dead, and I could still taste his blood on my lips. I dropped to my kees and buried my face in my hands. I was horrified at what I had done. I killed another human being. I had commited one of the worst possible crimes imaginable, and I had enjoyed it. Right then I wanted to die for what I had done. It was then that strange man spoke to me. He said I had only done what is in my nature to do. He said he understood how I was feeling and that I shouldn't feel so bad because the mugger I killed along with his friends had done worse things and that I had done society a favor. I yelled at him. Saying it dosen't make what I did right, and that he had made me a monster.

He looked at me with a mixture of anger and pity in his eyes. Then he spoke, saying he had only done what I had asked. That he gave me the choice, and I chose to go on instead of die. He said I would have to learn to live with what I am, and that he would help me learn if I would let him. I thought for a moment on what he had said and he was right I made the choice, and I would have to live with it, that didn't mean I had to like it though. Cause truth be known a part of me hated what I had become and it probably always will. What had I become you might ask. Well I asked this strange man just that. He said I was nosferatu, the undead, a vampire.

When I was told this I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean me a vampire. I had always thought they were just stories, but then again I've seen some strange things while living at the Hinata. One tenant can use her own ki to attack people. I should know cause it's usually me. And another from time to time becomes an adult. So I guess vampires being real isn't totaly unreasonable. I aske him if this meant he was my master. He said he was not my master but my sire, my father as it were. He did however make it clear that I should listen to him about what I had become. Then he gave me his name, Lucian Zaharia. I gave him my name, but he said he already knew my name.

I asked how he knew. He said he read my mind, that he knew a lot about me from that. He then said we should return to my home so I could rest. Part of me wanted to do just that go home and sleep and then wake up and find out all this was just a bad dream. Yet another part of me new that wasn't the case. Before we left I asked what we should do about the bodies. Lucian said he would take care of it. He snapped his fingers and the bodies of the muggers were engulfed in black fire. Seeing that flame made me a little afraid but I did not yet know why. I was also amazed at this. Could I learn how to do that? Could I learn to do other thigns that were just as amazing? I asked if he was worried if someone saw that. Lucian said he was not, he made sure that no one would notice, and that he would teach me to do these things in time.

Shortly we started to make are way back to the Hinata. As we walked I noticed that my senses were becoming sharper. I could here people talking in there homes, I could smell the different scents from the city being carried by the wind, I could also smell the blood within the people who walked the strrets. The smell of their blood made me hungry and I didn't like it one bit. The desire to feed from them only made me feel less human. My sight becoming perfect was the last of my sense that I truely noticed to become better. I actually had to take my glasses of just to see, which I truely enjoyed. I always hated wearing my glasses since they made me look like a nerd.

As I noticed my senses changing Lucian spoke to me in my mind explainging some of what was happening to me. He told me about how my sense had become very heightened, and how my my strength, speed, snd resilience would increase as well. He also told me of the beast, what would cause it to react, hunger, anger, and fear. I realised then that being a vampire brought disadvantages as well as advantages. Lucian called vampirism the dark gift, the curse that brings both power and suffering, and that I would learn this in time. What he said made me wonder in what ways exactley would I suffer. If it meant guilt for anyone I might kill or harm then I had already learned that. I don't think I will ever be able to really forget the first person I killed. It is a memory that will haunt me always I think. Even now I shudder to think of that moment, though I try to put it at the back of my mind.

Or did Lucian mean something else entirely, perhaps he will tell me soon. I then realised I would have to adapt to the changes I was undertaking. I even thought I would never walk in the daytime again. Lucian though explained that vampires aren't harmed by sunlight only weakened by it. We are also lethargic during the day so we prefer to sleep then instead. This still worried me though what would the girls think if I slept all day and was only awake at night. Also I would have trouble attending prep school. Lucian then brought an important fact to my attention the girls would not be to happy that he was with me. I agreed completely, but the realised something I had never once mentioned them to him.

Lucian told me he learned of them through his reading my mind. He also learned of some of the things they have done to me. This made me rather embarassed. Lucian said I should be and that he would put some pride into me so that won't happen in the future, because he said that I shouldn't take that kind of treatment from humans. He also told me that I need to take charge of the situation, since I am the manager of the apartments that makes me in charge. Of course if I were to act all bossy they would hate me, and then hit me. Lucian told me than that the girls would have to either stop their actions or I start defending myself, otherwise I could wind up hurting them or worse killing them.

So I decided things would have to change. Lucian agreed, he said change was needed for growth and that it would be good for them and myself. It was then Lucian dropped another bombshell on me. He said he would be living with me until he felt I was sifficently prepared for my new unlife. Now I have to say I new I would need someone to tech me what I would need to now about what I am, but I never expected this. I knew this would make the girls even more upset than Lucian simply acompanying me. I suppose it was good of him to understand I had responsibilities that I just couldn't ignore and I guess that is why he did it. It was only when Lucian said he would be staying with me for a time that something or rather someone I had not taken into acount came to my mind, and that was Motoko.

If Motoko found out about what Lucian and I were she would try and kill us without a doubt. I told him of this small problem, and he agreed but said not to worry, that she couldn't do much to him and he wouldn't allow her to doanything to me while under his protection. Though I was a bit worried that he might hurt Motoko if she did attack. Lucian was good enough to promise not to do any serious harm to her or any of the girls, this made me feel alot better. Lucian told me my kindness was a rare trait that he hopes I do not lose. I wonder what he ment by that? He also told me I shouldn't tell them I was a vampire, but if I did that they must tell no one else. I really don't know if I want to tell them or not. I worry how they will react to it.

When we entered the apartments we were meet by the girls, who looked like they had formed a mob. It was a little scary to be honest but I have gotten used to it by now. Immediately Naru started asking where I had been all day, accusing me of goofing off, While Motoko helped with accusing me of neglecting my duties. When they were saying all this I cuold feel my beast growling within me. It wanted to see both Naru and Motoko dead for what they said. This was truly worse than when I had smelled the blood of all those people on the street because I wanted to do harm to two people I should care about. If it had not been for Lucian I might have acted on the desire to kill them but luckily I didn't.

As all that happened the only person who seemed to care if something was wrong with me was Shinobu. I told her that nothing was wrong that I was fine. For the second time since I meet her I lied to her and I hated myself for lying to someone as sweet and innocent as her. At least she looked releaved when I told her this. Now this is when Kitsune noticed Lucian and asked about him, and when Motoko took over as leader of the mob at least from my point of view. Let me tell you she was pissed that I had brought another guy into the dorm and she wanted an answer, so I gave her one. I told her that he was a distant realative. Which now I guess is true but that didn't matter to her, and she let me know it.

What I said next suprised everyone especially me. I told Motoko that I was the landlord and that meant I decide who can and can't stay. Now I have to tell you telling her that made me feel real good. However she didn't take it well, so when she told Lucian to leave and he said her demands were pointless, she decided to remove him by force. That didn't go as she had planned. When she attacked Lucian he just stepped out the way of her attack and tripped her causing her to land on her face. Now it may sound mean of me to say this but that was funny when she fell. Lucian then followed up with a verbal thrashing for Motoko. Lucian said earlier that he knew of Motoko's family, but from what he said I wonder if he has history with them as well?

After that we went upstairs were I was going to show him to a room, but instead we ended up talking for awhile in mine after he put up some kind of ward to deal with eavesdroppers. While we talked Tama came in to say hi, and I would soon learn of another problem with being a vampire. The moment Tama got close to me she backed away in fear. Lucian explained that animals can senseour true nature and react in fear, and yet she wasn't afraid of him. Lucian then explained to me that was because he could hide his supernatural nature so he seemed like a normal human, and that would be one of the first things he would teach me. He said once I learn that things will be a bit easier for me. So we worked on that for several hours and I soon learned the trick to it. Lucian told me that I was a fast learner, that it took most vampires several days to learn that ability.Tomorrow Lucian says he'll be teaching me a way to control my beast better as well as a few of the other powers I can do. Well I guess that's all I have to say for now the sun will rise in a few hours so I'm going to bed.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well that chapter went longer than I thought. Anyway if this dosen't look all that great I apologize I haven't wrote anything like a journal entry in many years so don't be to harsh on me. Anyway until next time. You people have a good weekend, okay.

"The dark shall be with us always. I would crush even the moon herself so that it is preserved." **Demitri Maximoff, Nightwarriors Darkstalker's Revenge**


	4. Ch 4

**A GIFT, AND A CURSE**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey how's it going everybody. I'm back with another chapter. You know I really can hardly believe that this story is being recieved so well. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Anyway I don't have much to say other than thanks for the reviews. Oh also remember that your best friend is a plushie Cthulhu, cause even the Great Old Ones want you to smile. Now on with the story.

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE DARK ARTS**

The next evening Keitaro awakens and looks about his room before stretching and getting out of his futon, his room looks the same but different. He walks over to his window and opens it and looks out on the night sky with his new eyes. The scenery held a beauty he had never noticed before. Keitaro stood there completley still admiring the view. He didn't even notice the sound of someone approaching him from behind, until a hand was placed on his shoulder startling him.

"Ahhh! Oh Lucian it's only you, don't scare me like that." says Keitaro as he places a hand over his heart.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." says Lucian with a laugh.

"Hey you weren't here when I woke. Where were you?" asks Keitaro.

"I was awake most of the day taking care of a few things. I also asked your tenants not to bother you. Saying that you stayed up quite late and needed the extra sleep." says Lucian.

"Oh, hey wait a minute. How were you able to stay awake for most of the day? I thought you said vampires were lethargic during the day?" says Keitaro.

"We are but as we grow older we can resist the lethargy brought upon by the sun and thus move around in the day. Though that dosen't mean we enjoy doing it." says Lucian as he lets out a big yawn.

"So what exactley were you doing all day then?" asks Keitaro.

"Oh just getting a few of my things. I also set you up for night classes at your prep school, after all you won't be going their in the day." says Lucian.

"I guess you have a point. What should I tell the girls when they star to wonder about my sleeping all day and staying up all night?" asks Keitaro.

"Just tell them you've decided to take night classes, that's true enough. Now though before we do anything else for this evening I will teach you a trick that will help you in controling your beast." says Lucian.

"What kind of trick?" asks Keitaro.

"Meditation." says Lucian.

"Meditation. Is that your trick? I don't see how that will help?" says Keitaro in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Sometimes I do wonder about the people today. Even you should understand why meditation would be useful in controling your beast." says Lucian.

"No I don't understand." says Keitaro.

"Humans have used meditation for centuries as a way to calm themselves and clear their minds. So if you do this you will be in a more calm state of mind and controlling your beast will be easier. I've been doing this for a long time and it has helped me greatly." says Lucian.

"Well I guess if you think it will help I'll give it a try." say Keitaro.

"Good now let's begin. First lets move your futon out of the way so we can sit down." says Lucian as Keitaro puts his futon up when he turns around Lucian has placed incense in the middle of the room and is lighting it and lets the smell fill the room. Lucian sits and then motions for Keitaro to do the same.

"So now what?" asks Keitaro.

"Now empty your mind and think of peaceful thoughts." says Lucian. Keitaro does as he is told and closes his eyes, emptying his mind and thinks. The two remain like this for about an hour before there is a knock at Keitaro's door.

"Who is it?" asks Keitaro.

"It's me sempai. Are you awake?" says Shinobu.

"Yeah I'm awake, come on in." says Keitaro as the door opens and Shinobu enters and see Keitaro and Lucian sitting on the floor with the incense still burning.

"I'm not disturbing you am I sempai?" ask Shinobu.

"No, not at all. So, what do you need?" says Keitaro.

"Well dinner will be ready soon so I thought you and Lucian might be hugry." says Shinobu. Keitaro looks to Lucian as if asking if they should.

"It's alright Keitaro we can go down stairs and join them for dinner if you want." says Lucian in Keitaro's mind.

"Yes Shinobu we'll be down in a bit ok." says Keitaro with a smile.

"Ok sempai." says Shinobu as she turns to leave. When she leaves Keitaro turns to Lucian and stares at him.

"What?" says Lucian.

"Two questions I have to ask you. First, how does Shinobu know your name? Second why didn't you tell vampire's could eat normal food?" asks Keitaro.

"Well to answer the first question. While I was awke I introduced myself to the tenants here. To answer the second question. You never asked if we could." says Lucian.

"Good point. So do we get anything out of eating normal food?" says Keitaro.

"No, we gain no sustenance from mortal food. But eating it from time to time alows us to blend in with humans better, and sometimes we just want to because the food might taste good." says Lucian.

"Well let me get dressed and wash my face and we'lll go join them." says Keitaro.

"Well hurry up. If there is one thing I have learned it is to never keep women waiting." says Lucian as he stands up.

Once Keitaro is ready the two vampires head downstairs to the dinning room to join the girls for dinner. On the way though Lucian tells Keitaro he should inform them of his new school arrangements. Keitaro agrees and decides to tell them after dinner is over. Once everyone takes their seats dinner begins. Throughout the meal Motoko never takes her eyes of Keitaro or Lucian for more than a few moments.

"The Aoyama's stares are begining to get on my nerves. It seems she is trying to read our ki though. How predictable, she must think Keitaro and I are hiding something from her and the others. Clever girl, perhaps I judged her to hastily the other day." thinks Lucian.

"So Kietaro I hope you got plenty of rest today since you missed class at prep school." says Naru in a rather upset tone.

"Actually I wanted to talk to all of you about that. I meant to wait till the end of the meal but I guess I'll tell you all now." says Keitaro.

"What did you want to tell us sempai?" asks Shinobu.

"Well you see I'm going to go to prep school at night, so I'll be sleeping during the day." says Keitaro.

"Why do you want to go to school at night Keitaro." asks Kitsune.

"Yeah why would you do something stupid like that." says Naru.

"Well I just felt like a change that's all." says Keitaro.

"What of your duties Urashima when will you take care of them? asks Motoko in a stern voice.

"I'll take care of that during the evening. So you have nothing to worry about." says Keitaro.

"Keitaro if your asleep all day who will I test my inventions on?" says Su with a frown on her face.

"You'll just have to find another way of testing them Su, I'm sorry. Just make sure you don't blow up the apartments." says Keitaro.

"Ok." replies Su.

"Keitaro you just can't do this out of the blue. Who will help you study if you go to school at night and I go in the day? You now how thickheaded you are." says Naru.

"Well Naru I don't remember needing your permisson. It's my choice and I'll just have to deal with any problems from it. I'm not a little kid and your not my mother. So don't worry about it alright." says Keitaro.

"Fine then do what you want!" says Naru as Keitaro gets up to leave.

"Well thak you for another wonderful meal Shinobu, but I have some things I need to do." says Keitaro.

"I too must go. I would like to say Shinobu that your meal was one of the best I have ever had. Your culinary skills are exceptional for someone of your age. You'll make some man very lucky one day." says Lucian before he leaves.

"I'll make some man very lucky one day. Auuu! I hope it's sempai." thinks Shinobu as she blushes a deep red from Lucian's words.

"Well looks like things will be changing a little around hear." says Kitsune.

"Yes it would appear that way, and I don't think it is for the better." thinks Motoko before she excuses herself from the table.

As Keitaro and Lucian walk to Keitaro's room Lucian stops keitaro.

"What?" asks Keitaro.

"I just wanted to tell you that once the others have gone to sleep I will begin your training. Until then why don't you study or take care of some of your managerial duties. I'll come get you when it's time." says Lucian.

"Where will you be till then?" asks Keitaro.

"I'm going to take a walk. I could use a little fresh air." says Lucian with a smile before he walks off. While they speak Motoko listens to every word with great intrest.

"Training? Is that why this man is here, to train Keitaro? That would explain his exceptional fighting skills. It also explains how he knows my style. He may have some history with my school. Does he mean to train Keitaro to defeat me? Well whatever the reason I'm going to follow him and learn more about him." thinks Motoko.

Lucian leaves the apartments and begins walking towards the woods, with Motoko following close behind. Lucian walks for until he comes to a large clearing. He stretches out his arms and energy begins to surround him and then disperse throughout the clearing. As Motoko watches her eyes widen in disbelief at what she sees.

"I can't believe it how can he have such strong ki. Even my sister's doesn't feel this strong, and his ki feels so different than from earlier. It feels like it isn't human." thinks Motoko.

"You can come out from your hiding place Motoko I know your there." says Lucian.

"How does he know where I am? He never seemed to notice me before? Was he leading me out here?" thinks Motoko as she walks out into the clearing.

"Now, what can be your reason for following me out here like this?" says Lucian.

"I want to know what you and Keitaro are hiding from us? I overheard you talking with Urashima about training. What kind of training?" ask Motoko in a demanding tone.

"I know you were listening to us. I suggest though that you mind your own business." says Lucian in a cold tone.

"How dare you! You and Urashima are keeping secrets from us and I won't allow it! We have a right to know!" says Motoko.

"So you want to know. Very well I shall tell you, but only under certain conditions." says Lucian.

"What kind of conditions?" asks Motoko.

"First you must have a little match with me and you must impress me. I know you want to fight me anyway after yesterday. Second if you impress me and I tell you, you must swear on your family name that what I tell you is never spoken to another living soul." says Lucian.

"Very well I accept. I will defeat you for humiliating me." says Motoko.

"Spoken like a true Aoyama. Now would you prefer I fight with or without a sword?" asks Lucian.

"Do as you like. It won't help you one bit." says Motoko in a mocking tone.

"Very well I will use my natural weapons then. I promise not to hurt you to bad little one." says Lucian as he crosses his arms, as a set of vicious claws extend from his fingers and his eyes glow an unearthly red.

"Well I don't know what style you use but it is certainly unique." says Motoko.

"No you wouldn't. Now though let us begin." says Lucian as he lunges at Motokoat great speed and slashes at her stomach. She is barely able to block the attack, but manages to she is shocked at the stength behind it and makes her own attack which Lucian parries with his claw. This shocks Motoko but she doesn't stop.

"He parried a sword with his bare hand. He is unbelievable but I won't lose." thinks Motoko as she dodges another of Lucians attacks.

"Not bad, your fighting with a clearer head this time. Let's see if you can handle this. Crimson Typhoon!" Lucian yells as he spins around with his claws outstretched and surrounded in red energy sending a whirlwind of energy upwards that sends Motoko flying back. Lucian walks toward her but Motoko manages to get up and unleash one of her own attacks.

"Air Spliting Sword!" yells Motoko as a wave of ki speeds towards Lucian, but at the last moment he simply knocks the attack away.

"Now that's more like it. That is what I expect from your family. However that won't even scratch me. Now let me show you what a real attack should be like. Abyssal Flare!" Lucian yells as he brings his hands together and throws a ball of black flame at Motoko who only barley dodges it, but part of the fireball caught the leg of her hakama and she hurries to put out the flame and she notices that it is not hot but ice cold.

"Stop the match please. You are to strong for me. I don't stand a chance." pleads Motoko.

"Very well child. It was starting to get interesting to. Well you did as well as one would expect. So I suppose I should keep my end of the deal and tell you what you want to know. The secret is this the otherday Keitaro was mugged and shot. He was going to die but I saved him by turning him into a vampire." says Lucian.

"You turned him into a vampire? Then that would mean your one to. No this can't be true Urashima may be a perverted male but he is not some monster that takes life." says Motoko.

"Believe what you want, but he is a vampire. Now you have learned what you wanted. I expect you to keep your end of the deal and not tell anyone. I also don't want you trying to kill Keitaro or myself. He may not be human anymore but that dosen't make him evil." says Lucian

"Very well I will keep my word. I won't tell anyone, nor will I attack you or Urashima, unless one of you does something to the others." says Motoko.

"Fair enough. Though you have my word that none of them will come to harm. Why don't you go back inside and get cleaned up, and take care of that burn on your leg." say Lucian.

Motoko turns and leaves heading back to the Hinata, not once looking back at Lucian who simply looks up at the moon as his claws retract and his eyes return to their normal color.

"Yuriko your decendents continue to impress me. They are so like you full of life and endless potential." says Lucian to himself as he smiles.

"So Urashima is a vampire that explains the murderous intent I felt from him as well as his new found courage. What I don't understand though is why he would want to become a vampire? Also why would Lucian want to turn Urashima? Also seeing as they are vampires as a member of the Shinmeiryu it is my duty to rid the world of such creatures, but I also promised that I wouldn't attack them. I must meditate on all of this. Perhaps then it will all make more sense." thinks Motoko.

A few hours after everyone has gone to sleep Keitaro has just finished his chores Lucian comes to take him out to train. The two head out into the woods to the same clearing where Motoko and Lucian had fought earlier, of which Lucian says nothing.

"Now Keitaro we will begin your training in the dark arts." says Lucian

"What are the dark arts?" asks Keitaro.

"The dark arts are what we vampires call are many different powers." says Lucian.

"Oh, ok I get it." says Keitaro.

"Good, now Keitaro I'm sure that you know what ki is having lived with the Aoyama. All things generate ki. The plants, humans, even vampires although ours is dark ki. Now most humans never learn to harness and use their ki, and those that do take years to learn how to. Now supernatural beings like us are able to learn how to use ki much easier. We also have a greater amount than most humans because of what we are and it will only grow with time, as will your ability to control it. You following all this Keitaro?" says Lucian.

"Yes Lucian. So what will I learn first?" asks Keitaro.

"I will teach you the most basic of the dark arts, the art of shapechanging. You will learn to grow claws, meld with the earth and other substances, take the form of a bat and a wolf as well as other animals, and even become as mist. First you will begin with growing claws. Now all you need do is think of a pair of claws coming forth from your fingers and will it so. Watch me and you should get the general idea." says Lucian as claws grow from his fingers.

"Wow that was incredible. Ok now I'll try." says Keitaro as he concentrates and waits but nothing happens, A look of dissapointment can be seen on his face.

"Don't get discouraged. Even I didn't get it right the first time. We have plenty of time so just keep trying alright. You'll get the hang of it." says Lucian.

"Alright I won't give up!" says Keitaro as he trys to grow claws again. After about ten more tries he finnaly gets it.

"Very good. Now that you can grow claws, you must work at being able to grow them at a moments notice. This is essential to the martial arts I will teach you." says Lucian.

"You never said I would be learning martial arts as well." says Keitaro.

"Now that you're a vampire you will have to know how to fight, should you ever find yourself in danger. Besides learning a martial arts style as well as the dark arts will be good at teaching you focus. So get back to work." says Lucian.

"Yes sir!" says Keitaro. The rest of the ight is spent learning to grow his claws until he can do it on reflex. Several hours before dawn the two vampires return to the Hinata to get cleaned up and then rest for the day.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well that's another chapter out of the way, feels good to. I'd feel better if my copy of Werewolf: The Forsaken would arive but oh well. Anyway I was thinking of having Keitaro actutually have encounters with some other supernatural creatures. If you have any suggestions on what you might like to see let me know. Later people and remember read and review.

"For the blood is the life, and he who partakes of it, though doubly damned, shall be made strong." **Caine, The Erciyes Fragments.**


	5. Ch 5

**A GIFT, AND A CURSE**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello agin, and thanks for the reviews. I got some pretty good questions and suggestions, so why don't I start answering them.

**shinji the good sharer **I can see your reason for thinking Motoko won't keep her word to Lucian because he is a vampire, but remember Motoko follows the code of Bushido and honesty is held in great respect amongst it's followers. Remember how pissed of Tsuruko was when she found out Motoko lied to her about being engaged to Keitaro. I do think she would be torn between her duty to her school to fight monsters and keeping her word, which I will use in the story.

**Ksim3000** Yet again I must stress that my story dose not take place in the World Of Darkness. I also would like to state that I am very familiar with Vampire the Masquerade and its offshot game Kindred of the East which entails the Kuei-jin, never much cared for the Kuei-jin myself. Now I appreciate all off the things you are suggesting especially the stuff about Motoko, I have already planned some history between her family and Lucian. Also it seems most of your knowledge of Vampire the Masquerade is pulled from the Bloodlines game. If I'm incorrect on that please let me know. If you've never played the actual Vampire the Masquerade RPG, you should, assuming you can find some place that still carries it seeing as it along with the rest of White Wolf's old World Of Darkness lines ended about a year ago. If you do get to play it, believe me Kuei-jin are powerful but so are the Kindred. My first vampire character who was a member of clan Brujah, by the time the world ended he could kick the crap out of your average Kuei-jin and probably some of their elders too, and he had gotten something better than their martial arts. Through pure luck he picked up the Akashic Brotherhood's martial arts Do', which is the basis for all other martial arts, at least according to them.

**Michael Mack **Love that Book of Nod quote.

**Demon Eyes Laharal **I love the Darkstalkers series got'em all and the anime and comics, well slowly getting the comics. If there was an anime or game that this would crossover into it would be Darkstalkers, alas it won't, but I probably will bring in familiar creatures from the series. Though if I bring in to much too quick it could turn into an all monster battle royal or something, not that there's anything wrong with that. Though I do swear on one thing though to all of you. Their will be no psycho Red Ridding Hood look alikes, that I can promise.

**CHAPTER FIVE: NATURE OF THE BEAST**

It has been a week since Keitaro has become a vampire. His nights are spent much the way his days were spent studying and doing chores. Now though they also include learning the dark arts from Lucian who pushes Keitaro very hard, but the results are turning out to be quite fruitful. Keitaro has practically mastered growing claws and has learned to meld with the earth itself. He has also started to learn how to turn into a wolf but whenever he turns back to his human form he always has the ears and tail of a wolf for a little while after. Of course Keitaro isn't the only one learning a few things as Motoko has been going to the library and reading any book she can get her hands on about the subject of vampires. Alas most books tell her the same things, vampires are burned by the sun, they can't cross runing water, are repulsed by garlic, and can be killed by a stake through the heart. Motoko dosen't even know which legends to believe since she has seen that some of these things are untrue.

Now though it is afternoon and we see Motoko walking back to the Hinata with a dipressed look on her face. She decides to stop at Haruka's tea house for some tea. She enters and is greeted by Haruka.

"Hello Motoko. Is something the matter, you look down." says Haruka. as Motoko places her nag on the floor and takes a seat.

"Could I have some tea please before I say anything." says Motoko.

"Sure just wait here." says Haruka as she goes to fetch some tea.

"I just don't know what I should do. Everything I've read about vampires depicts them as souless monsters without a shred of concience, but Urashima doesn't appear to be any different than he was before, save his new found backbone and his having commited no known perverted acts this past week. Even the one who turned Urashima has shown himself to be polite and even kind. Should I believe what legends tell me or what I see with my own eyes?" thinks Motoko as Haruka returns with the tea and sets a cup down in front of Motoko.

"So. Want to tell me what's wrong?" says Haruka.

"I want to but I can't." says Motoko.

"Oh, and why not?" asks Haruka as she takes a drag from her ever present cigarette.

"Well I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." says Motoko.

"I see, that is a problem. Well if you can't tell anyone than I don't know how I can help." says Haruka.

"Well then let me ask you a question Haruka? Let's just say that you found out a terrible secret about someone and you looked for information on this secret but what you found out is competley different from what you have seen with your own eyes. What would you do?" says Motoko. Haruka thinks on the question for a few moments before she answers.

"Well if I were you I would say, follow your heart. It won't lead you wrong. You should do what you think is best and still be able to keep your promise." says Haruka.

"Thak you Haruka I appreciate your advice." says Motoko as she bows to Haruka before she leaves.

"This must have something to do with that man who came to the apartments with Keitaro a few nights ago." thinks Haruka.

"Haruka is right I should follow my heart on this. As long as Urashima and Lucian do not harm anyone then I shouldn't have to worry so much. What Lucian said about Urashima may be true after all. He may not be human anymore but that dosen't make him evil. Funny I was always taught that creatures like them were pure evil. Perhaps it's time to rethink some of the things I was taught. Well then Urashima let's hope you prove all those legends wrong." thinks Motoko as she makes her war up the stairs.

At the same time Naru and Kitsune are in Naru's room talking.

"You know things have really canged since Keitaro started taking night classes hasn't it. I mean it's alot quieter in this place during the day, and when he is awake he seems to focus on his studies more than he used to. Plus he has an air of confidence about him, I like it." says Kitsune with one of her foxy smiles before she takes a drink from her sake.

"Well I'm actually glad he isn't awake during the day to bother us or commit any of his perverted acts. I also wonder how long his relative Lucian is going to be staying? I mean he's been here a week and he is almost never seen save at dinner. It's just plain weird." says Naru.

"Well I have seen him about a few times when you guys are at school. Actualy he sat around and waited for Su and Shinobu to come home one day and had an afternoon snack prepared for them, and spent some time palying with Su and even helped Shinobu with her homework. The whole time he was with them he just looked content with himself as if he were the happiest man alive. But you know he looked really handsome too. I'll bet he would make a good father. Almost makes me want to have a kid." says Kitsune as she just stares of into space.

"Hello earth to Kitsune. Come in Kitsune." says Naru as she wave her ahnd in front of Kitsune's face.

"You don't need to do that Naru. I'm not out of it yet." says Kitsune.

"Sorry, but with what you just said maybe he's some kind of pedophile with all the attention you say he gave to Su and Shinobu." says Naru.

"Or he's just a really nice guy. You really shouldn't just think the worst about people right of the bat. Remember it was just like that with Keitaro when he first came here. You thought he was a peeping Tom, and we both know what happened after that don't we?" says Kitsune.

"Hmph! Well excuse me for looking out for others welfare. What will you do if he's some kind of perverted sex fiend?" says Naru.

"If he is, which I relly doubt. You and Motoko can take care of him, ok. Well listen I'm going to go back to my room now so don't dwell on a bunch of bad thoughts ok. It's not good for you." says Kitsune as she gets up to leave.

"Ok, ok. I'm going to study for a bit so I'll see you at dinner." says Naru as Kitsune closes the door.

"That Naru. The real reason she's actting like this is because she misses seeing Keitaro all day long. She's just blaming Lucian because it's easy for her to do so. Oh well when her mind is set on something it's hard to make her change it. I just hope Lucian dosen't do anything to make her mad at him. It'd be a shame to see such a gorgeous guy like him get beat up because of Naru's bad temper. Then again he can probably handle himself quite well." thinks Kitsune.

Meanwhile Shinobu is in her room trying to do her homework. This proves rather difficult seeing as Su is bothering her in typical Su fashion.

"Come on Shinobu you can do your homework later let's play." says Su as she tuggs on Shinobu's arm.

"Please Su, I don't have time to play right now. I need to get this done so I can start on dinner." says Shinobu.

"But there's no one to play with. Motoko's not home yet, Naru is studying, Kitsune is probably in her room drinking, and Keitaro and Lucian are asleep." says Su.

"I know Su everyone's busy right now. I wish sempai or Lucian were awake I'm sure one of them would play with you or help me with my homework. You know Su it was really nice the other day when Lucian spent time with each of us. He really knows alot about history, when he talked about something he spoke as if he had actually been there. He reminds me of my dad in some ways. I wonder if he has any kids?" says Shinobu.

"Yeah, he's pretty fun to play with and he's tough just like Keitaro, I like him. He reminds me of my dad to. Hey Shinobu why don't you ask him at dinner if he has any kids since you want to know. Plus you could make some extra spicy curry for dinner as well." says Su.

"I can't just ask him that it would be rude. Though I really do want know more about him. He's so nice just like sempai." says Shinobu.

"Oh, Shinobu has a crush on Lucian." says Su.

"No I don't Su. I just think he's really nice." says Shinobu as she blushes.

"It was only a joke Shinobu. No need to get all upset about it." say Su.

"Listen Su if you promise not to bother me and let me do my homework I'll make you plenty of spicy curry, ok." says Shinobu.

"Plenty of spicy curry? Ok you got yourself a deal. I'm gone. See you at dinner Shinobu." says Su as she bolts out of Shinobu's room off to who knows where.

"Finally I can work in peace. That Su I can't believe she would suggest that I have a crush on Lucian. Sempai's the only man for me." thinks Shinobu as she returns to her homework.

Later that evening during dinner while everyone eats or has idal chat with someone at the table, Su actually stops eating for a moment to speak.

"Hey Lucian can I ask you a question?" says Su.

"Of course you may, go ahead." says Lucian.

"Well I was wondering do you have any kids? I was just curious." asks Su.

"Well now I wasn't expecting a question like that but I will answer it. No I do not have any children, not anymore at least." says Lucian.

"Really what happened?" asks Su.

"Su you shouldn't ask him that it's not polite." says Shinobu.

"It's quite alright Shinobu I don't mind. Well several years ago my wife and daughter became very ill and died Su." says Lucian as he closes his eyes and lowers his head.

"I'm so sorry Lucian we had no idea." says Shinobu.

"Your apologies are not needed Shinobu. It's not your fault, it is simply life. Everybody dies eventually it is inevitable. It's true that I miss them greatly but I know that they are in a better place, far from pain and sorrow. Though to be honest when I met you and Su I saw my own daughter in you two." says Lucian.

"Really, Su and I remind you of your daughter." says Shinobu.

"Yes. You Shinobu have the same kindness and love for others that she had. While Su, you have her boundless energy and free spirit." says Lucian with a warm smile.

"If you want I'll call you dad if you want Lucian, but you gotta promise to play with me during the day while you're here." says Su as she gives Lucian a big hug.

"That's quite kind of you Su, but you don't need to call me dad. I'll play with you whenever I can. How does that sound?" says Lucian.

"Okies, I'll hold you to that promise." says Su as she huggs Lucian again before returning to her seat.

"I'll also help you with your homework whenever you want, ok Shinobu." says Lucian.

"Thank you very much Lucian, you're to kind." says Shinobu.

"There is no need to thank me. It's the least I can do while I stay here." says Lucian.

"Maybe Kitsune was right and I was just assuming the worst. I have to stop that it's a really bad habit." thinks Naru.

"Lucian's words seem true, but are they? Only time will tell." thinks Motoko.

Several hours after dinner has passed Keitaro and Lucian are in Keitaro's room.

"So, what will I be learning tonight lucian?" asks Keitaro.

"I would say practice on your wolf transformation seeing as it needs work. However that shall wait for another night. Tonight I will teach you something new." says Lucian.

"Oh, and what would that be?" asks Keitaro.

"Your going to learn how to hunt." says Lucian.

"Oh, okay I'm going to learn to hunt. Wait, I'm going to learn to hunt?" says a shocked Keitaro.

"That's right. You're going to learn how to hunt." says Lucian.

"I don't know. I don't want to kill someone." says Keitaro.

"I never said someome was going to die. You must learn to hunt Keitaro. If you don't you will starve. If you starve you may just lose control and feed from one of the people around you, and they most likely won't survive. You don't want to hurt any of the girls do you?" says Lucian.

"No I don't, but the idea of feeding on someone just feels wrong to me." says Keitaro.

"I understand. It is like that for many of us at first., but you will become accustomed to it in time believe me. Remember a beast I am, lest a beast I become." says Lucian.

"What does that mean?" asks Keitaro.

"Simple you can either feed regularly as you should, or you can starve yourself and become a true beast and harm or kill those you care for. Now let's go alright." says Lucian.

"Yes sir." says Keitaro as he follows lucian out of his roomn and down stairs.

As the two vampires walk through the streets of Hinata, Keitaro once again can smell the blood of those who pass by, and it makes him hungry. However he is able to resist his desire to feed for now. Before to long Keitaro and Lucian come to a bar and enter. The bar is rather dark as most bars like this are, but this dosen't bither Keitaro or Lucian who can see just fine thanks to their superior vision. The smell of cigarette smoke hangs in the air and some Blues can be heard in the background adding to the atmosphere.

"Why did we come here Lucian?" asks Keitaro.

"Simple Keitaro this is the perfect place for us to begin the lesson. People who frequently gather at bars like this are the easiest vessles to come by. Most are hear to get drunk anyway so if you feed from them they are the least likely to notice. Of course that dosen't mean you should'nt be careful. Now before we begin I'm going to teach you one of the more mental oriented of the dark arts, how to read auras." says Lucian.

"Read auras?" says Keitaro not understanding.

"Yes all beings are surrounded by an aura that can't normally be seen. Those who can see auras can learn a number of things about someone. You could learn how powerful another is this way, if they are human or not, and their current emotional state. Now simply concentrate a bit then look at one of the people in the bar, alright." says Lucian.

"Alright I'll try." says Keitaro as he concentrates and looks at the nearest person. A man who is speaking with a woman.

"Well do you see anything?" asks Lucian.

"Yes I do." says Keitaro.

"Well done. What do you see Keitaro?" asks Lucian

"I see deep red there's something else. I see a pair of wings on his back." says Keitaro.

"Wings on his back. Are you sure?" says Lucian.

"Yes I'm quite sure." replies Keitaro as Lucian glares at the man Keitaro is talking about.

"Well what do you know. It would appear that we aren't the only creatures of the night in this little town." says Lucian.

"What do you mean?" asks Keitaro.

"Well that man over there is an incubus." says Lucian.

"What is an incubus?" asks Keitaro.

"An incubus is a type of demon. To be more acurate they are demons of lust, that was what the deep red in his aura represents, his lust. They feed on the life force of humans as we feed on blood, and it would also appear that his victim for this evening is someone we both know." says Lucian as Keitaro now gets a look at who the incubus is with.

"That's Kitsune. We can't let him hurt her." says Keitaro as he starts to get out of his seat, but as he does Lucian grabs his arm.

"Were do you think you're going Keitaro? Going to confront him in front of all these humans, hmm." says Lucian.

"But Lucian..." says Keitaro.

"Don't worry the incubus won't try anything with all these humans around. When they leave we will follow them and get Kitsune away from him I promise. Besides I detest those of the infernal like him. We shall show him that his kind should stay were they belong, in hell." says Lucian the last part sounding like he was looking forward to the confontation.

After probably fifteen minutes or so the incubus leads a very drunk Kitsune out of the bar. With Keitaro and Lucian following after. The two vampires see the incubus lead Kitsune down an alley. When Keitaro and Lucian look down the alley the see the incubus kissing and groping Kitsune.

"Now do we step in Lucian?" asks Keitaro.

"Yes now we step in. Just don't do anything until I tell you alright Keitaro. You may be stronger than a human but do not underestiamte a demon he is probably stronger than you are." says Lucian.

"I understand Lucian. Let's do it." says Keitaro as the two walk down the alley towrads the incubus and Kitsune. As they approach the incubus turns to look at them. He gives them a very angry look.

"What do you want leeches? This woman is mine go find your meal elsewere." says the incubus with a hiss.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. You see this woman is a friend of ours. So we just can't let you drain her life away now can we." says Lucian.

"Let her go demon, or so help me!" says Keitaro in anger.

"Or you'll do what vampire? You'll kill me I suppose. Go ahead and try if you want but it'll be your funeral." says the incubus as he drops Kitsune and she slides down the alley wall, but as he does Keitaro runs at the incubus his claws already out and he slashes at him and manages to land a hit that sends the incubus back about five feet, but the incubus dosen't lose his balance.

"Why you little bastard. I'm going to kill you for that. No one wounds me and gets away with it. Least of all some pathetic bloodsucker." says the incubus as he holds his side were Keitaro wounded him blood dripping to the ground for but a moment before the demons wound begins to heal.

"I'm afraid you won't be laying a hand on him demon. You will have to get through me first if you want him or the woman." says Lucian as he steps between the incubus and Keitaro.

"Fine by me vampire. I'll kill you then your friend and then I'll take that woman for my own pleasures." says the incubus as large bat wings sprout from his back and a pair of horns from his head.

"I see you wish to go all out. Very well but not here, ther are to many humans about. I know the perfect place though." says Lucian as they dissappear and reappear in the same place where Lucian had been trainnig Keitaro in the dark arts.

"There, much better now no one will disturb us. So let us begin demon. We shall see if you are a worthy opponent for me." says Lucian as the clothes he normally wears dissappear and are replaced with leather pants and boots, as well as wrist guards. He wears no shirt and Keitaro notices his body. Lucian is very muscular and his chest and back have multiple scars on them. Lucian's hands sprout claws and his eyes burn red and he takes a battle stance.

"Let's see what you got vampire." says the incubus as he dashes forward and kicks at Lucian who blocks the kick with ease.

"You must do better than that to beat me little demon." says Lucian with a smirk showing his fangs.

"Insolent vampire! Take this, Hell Slash!" yells the incubus as his wings turn into a pair of blades and swipe at Lucian, but as they do his body becomes mist and he goes through the blades right behind the incubus.

"You can't hurt mist you know. Abyssal Flare!" yells Lucian as he throws a ball of black flame right into the back of the incubus ingulfing him in black fire.

"Ahhhh! Damn you vampire, you'll pay for that. Infernal Flash!" yells the Incubus as he fires a bolt of energy at Lucian who simply blocks it.

As the two continue to fight Keitaro can only watch in both awe and fear while he holds Kitsune. However his instincts begin to take over as he looks at Kitsune's unconcious form. He pulls her close to him and takes in the scent of her blood. He wants it and he wants it bad. He then begins to lick her along the throat which stirs her slightly but not much.

"Keitaro, is that you." she says but she gets no response save the sensation of a tounge on her neck which feels good. She moans a bit which only makes Keitaro more excited, and before he knows it he sinks his fangs into her neck and begins to drink.

As Keitaro begins to feed the incubus is knocked to the ground by Lucian, and barely gets to his feet as Lucian stands before him.

"It has been fun but now I think it is time to end this game, don't you? Behold the fires of the Abyss!" Lucian yells as he transforms into a mixture of man and bat and unleashes a multitude of bolts of black fire that strike the incubus who is to weak to defend himself. The incubus is knocked completley on his back and dose not get up. As Lucian returns to human form the body of the incubus can be seen dissolving, perhaps returning the demon to hell.

"Now that that's settled Keitaro I think we should...Keitaro stop at once!" Lucian says with a comanding voice when he sees Keitaro feeding on Kitsune. When Keitaro hears Lucian's voice he comes to his senses and realises what he has done.

"Oh no Kitsune! What have I done?" Keitaro says as Lucian comes to their side and puts his ear near Kitsunes heart.

"Good she has not lost that much blood. Quickly Keitaro lick the bite mark on her neck." says Lucian.

"I don't understand.What good will that do?" asks Keitaro.

"Do not question me now just do as I say!" says Lucian in an angered tone. Keitaro does as he is told and licks the bite mark. Which miraculousley closes the wound.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just couldn't help myself, I was so hungry." says a now sobbing Keitaro.

"It's alright she'll be fine you managed to drink quite slowly from her so she didn't lose much blood. Though I would imagine her hangover tomorrow will be quite bad. Hopefully the combination of alchohal and the incubi's power will make her think most of tonight was a dream. Now you know what I meant by the quote a beast I am, lest a beast I become." says Lucian as he places a hand on Keitaro's shoulder.

"Yes, I understand." says Keitaro.

"Well let's get her back to her room, ok." says Lucian as Keitaro stands up holding Kitsune in his arms, and the two vampires walk back to the Hinata.

"I am so sorry Kitsune. Please forgive me." Keitaro whispers as he kisses Kitsune on the forehead. As they walk a blood red tear falls down Keitaro's cheek.

**END CHAPTER 5**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well that was my longest chapter so far and I did this while sick to, not bad huh. So what will happen next only way to find out is to read the next chapter. So until then, read and review.

"You struggle to resist this nature of our, but it can't last forever D. The urge for their blood is stronger." **Meier Link, Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust**


	6. Ch 6

**A GIFT, AND A CURSE**

Love Hina & Negima! Magister Negi Magi is the property of Ken Akamatsu, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello again I hope everyone had a happy Easter. Well time to answer a couple of reviews.

**TheLegendaryManHimself **Thanks for your review. I've read both It's Our Nature and Love Hina: The Masquerade, really enjoyed both stories. If your looking for World Of Darkness books I suggest or they should have what you are looking for.

**shinji the good sharer **Touche, you are toatally correct Motoko is a poor follower of bushido, but perhaps that can change later in the story.

Now own with the story.

**CHAPTER SIX: THE RACES OF THE NIGHT**

Kietaro and Lucian enter the Hinata with Kitsune and silently make their way upstairs and take her to her room and put her in her futon and let her sleep. When they leave Kitsune whispers something in her sleep.

"Thank you Keitaro." she says, but this goes unheard by the two vampires.

When the two vampires enter Keitaro's room Keitaro goes to his window and opens it and stairs out into the night sky. He thinks back on the nights events and while they seemed to have happened so fast, Keitaro realises several truths about himself and the world. That his friends will always be in danger from just being around him because of what he is with his neverending hunger for blood, no matter how hard he tries to resist it. Also that there are other creatures in this world that are just as dangerous and perhaps moreso than he is, and that he does not want these things to harm his friends.

"What do I do? I'm a danger to those around me, and yet I can't abandon them. Especially now that I have seen what else is out there." thinks Keitaro as he lets out a sigh. This does not go unnoticed by Lucian who goes and stands beside his childe and looks out into the night with him. The two stand there silent for several minutes until Lucian breaks the silence.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" asks Lucian.

"Talk about what Lucian?" says Keitaro.

"I think you know what Kietaro. Do you want to talk about your little inccedent with Kitsune?" ask Lucian.

"No I don't I just want to forget that ever happened." says Keitaro as he turns around and takes several steps forward but stops when Lucian speaks.

"I did that once to you know." says Lucian.

"You did what I did to Kitsune?" asks Keitaro rather shocked as Lucian turns to face him.

"Yes I have feed on someone I care about as well." says Lucian.

"Who?" asks Keitaro.

"My wife. After I had become a vampire I had feed upon her. She didn't mind, after all I was her husband, but I can never forgive myself for hurting her. It is a memory that I will carry with me for all of eternity." says Lucian with a hint of saddness in his voice.

"So did you ever get over what you had done?" asks Keitaro.

"I have never gotten over that completly and I probably never will. We are predators and humans are our prey, that is the simple fact. No matter how hard we try we will never really be able to dwell among humans without being a danger to them. It is our fate to forever be apart from them, and yet be so close to them." says Lucian.

"The curse that brings both power and suffering. This is what it must means." says Keitaro with a moarnfull tone.

"You haven't seen the true suffering it causes yet, but you will Keitaro." thinks Lucian.

"Tell me something Lucian. What other creatures are there on this earth besides us?" asks Keitaro.

"You want to know so you can protect them don't you." says Lucian with a smirk.

"Yes. I want to protect them. It's my duty as manager to take care of them." says Keitaro.

"Very well then why don't we sit down then this may take awhile." says Lucian as the two sit.

"Those girls will either drive him insane, or they will be what helps him keep his humanity. I hope it is the latter." thinks Lucian.

"So what will you tell me first?" asks Keitaro.

"Well I can only tell you what I have been told and what I have seen with my own eyes. Over the span of my long unlife I've seen many of the other races that stalk the shadows of the earth. Collectively we supernatural beings call ourselves the races of the night, and we are many and yet few when compared to the whole of the human race." says Lucian.

"So how many different races of supernatural creatures exsist?" asks Keitaro.

"That I don't know for sure. First though I will speak of our kind the undead. We vampires aren't the only undead beings that exsist. We just happen to be the most powerful of them. Umong we vampires there are two distinct kinds of vampires. There are those like us who were given the dark gift by another vampire, and there are those who make themselves vampires through the use of ancient and dark forbidden magic rituals. Only human wizards ever attempt to do this, and even then only the worst of them. Thankfully though the rituals to make oneself a vampire are rare and almost impossible to get." says Lucian.

"So people can either be turned into a vampire by another vampire, or they can make themselves a vampire with magic. Have you ever met any vampires who used magic to make themselves vampires?" asks Keitaro.

"I have met two vampires who used magic to steal the dark gift. One of them in fact lives here in Japan. Her name is Evangeline, the Puppet Master, Dark Evangel, the Undying Wizard. She however is under a curse from the greatest mortal wizard, if rumors are to be believed. She has had her powers almost copmpletely sealed and she is more or less human save during a full moon. On top of that she is forever stuck in an all girls school called Mahora Academy as one of the students. I personally think it rather fitting for someone who plays at being a vampire. Those like her who use magic to gain the dark gift are more mosquito than vampire, relying almost totaly on human sorcery." says Lucian with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"So if she had her powers sealed like that, does that mean ours could as well? Also how can she pass for a student at that school, shouldn't she be quite old? " asks Keitaro.

"I highly doubt it those like Evangeline are not true vampires like us. Our powers com from a deeper supernatural nature. No mortal wizard no matter how powerful could ever seal our powers. As for how Evangeline passes for a student there. She made herself a vampire while she was quite young she dosen't look more than 10 years old. As some advice don't give anyone the dark gift who is so young." says Lucian

"Ok I can do that." says Keitaro.

"Now before I tell you of the other undead creatures that exist there is one race of beings I should mention that have a conection to us, and those are dhampirs." says Lucian.

"What is a dhampir?" asks Keitaro.

"A dhampir is the child of a human and a vampire. They have many of the same advatages that we do, our strength, speed, resilience, and healing powers. They also have the beast, though to a much lesser degree than we do. They can also live much longer than a human can. Many become vampire hunters because of their heritage. I tell you this so you know if you ever decide to have a child with a human." says Lucian.

"You mean we can have children with humans?" says Keitaro.

"Quite so, but we don't usually do such. Since the pregnancy and birth is quite harsh on the mother, to the point she may die." says Lucian.

"I see. That makes since why vampires rarely have children with humans." says Keitaro.

"Let me see. Ah yes I will tell you of the restless dead, or ghosts as most would call them. They are as I'm sure you already know the spirits of dead people who for one reason or another can't go on to where they are suppossed to when they die. Instead they remain here on earth tied to some place, object, or even person. For the most part ghosts don't bother others so you have little to worry about from them. However a few do actively seek to harm people and they can be quite dangerous. If you have the chance to help one cross over I suggest you do so." says Lucian.

"Next we have ghouls and zombies. They are the lowest form of undead you could ever meet, both are essentially mindless and can be created through magic be it mortal wizardry or vampiric powers or something else.Ghouls are scavenger creatures dwelling in graveyards were they can eat the flesh of the recently deceasced, or that of any human unlucky enough to cross them. Fortunately they are rare in these times, but occasionally you can find one. Now zombies are a bit more common and far less of a threat to anyone, for they are created as servents. From time to time a zombie may even gain some simblance of intellect, but this is very rare." says Lucian.

"Now the last two undead creatures I will tell you of are revenants and mummies. Revenants are basicly ghosts that get back in their bodies so they might complete whatever task that keeps them tied to this world, you won't see them much and you should have nothing to fear from them unless they have something against you. Mummies are one of the more rare kinds of undead. I myself have only meet one. He was quite the conversationist too I might add. In any country were past cultures have practiced mummification you may find mummies. They don't usually leave the tombs they gaurd. They can be very powerful so it is best not to anger them." says Lucian as Keitaro takes in every word that is said.

"There seems to be many different kinds of undead, it makes me a little worried now what I might run into out there, but surely they aren't the only creatures out there. What about demons?" says Keitaro.

"Ah yes demons. First let me just say that they are the worst creatures that one can ever meet. Now there are many kinds of demons, you of course have already seen an incubus, they aren't the only demons of lust that exsist they have a female counterpart, called a succubus. Those two kinds of demons have the most hands on contact with humans and the other creatures of the night. There are also demons that embody aspects of existence like war, rage, pain, and death. Though these kinds of demons are more spiritual in nature but can make bodies for themselves and are very dangerous. The most powerful and dangerous demons are those that are incapable of leaving their realm of hell. Those demons are said to be fallen angels that rebelled against God such as Lucifer. It is said that if they were to ever set foot on earth that it would herald the apocalypse. " says Lucian.

"If demons are so powerful how can they be beaten?" asks Keitaro.

"They are strong this is true but not unbeatable. They have their weaknesses. Though they vary with each type of demon, but they all have one common weakness. Holy power is even more harmful to them than it is to vampires. After demons there are many kinds of spirit beings like elementals, which are the natural embodiements of the natural elements. There are also spirits of pure chaos, they are what some people call the fey. As well there are the spirits of light, and goodness that humans call angels. I myself have seen few spirits beyond an elemental here and there, or the occasional fey. I have enver seen an angel and I hope I never do, for they would likely wish for the destruction of creatures like us." says Lucian.

"Now the only other race of beings that I am personally sure of are the lycanthropes, or werebeasts. They can be found almost anywhere on the earth. The most common kind are the werewolves. Werewolves are quite ferocious and posess a rage that surpasses even a vampires. Though for all there ferocity they won't usually attack unless their territory is threatened. Though werewolves are the most common I have seen several other kinds of lycanthropes, such as werecats, as well as werebears, though I'm sure there are other kinds that exist I just haven't seen them. Though should you ever find yourself the target of their anger they are greiviously harmed by silver, so you can use that as a weapon." says Lucian.

"I see the supernatural world is quite cosmopolitan. So many different creatures who would have thought they were all real." says Keitaro.

"Yes this world holds many wonders in it. I believe Shakespeare put it best in his play Hamlet. There is more in heaven and earth, than can be dreamt of in you philosophy Horatio. Though I don't suggest dwelling on all this to much. It is best to not go looking for other supernatural creatures. We supernaturals don't take kindly to others sticking their noses where they don't belong. When someone does it can turn violent, and when it's another supernatural creature, powers mayclash and blood is shed. Well I'll go to my room you have a good evening Keitaro." says Lucian as he gets up and leaves.

After Lucian leaves Keitaro stands up and walks back over to the window and looks once again out into the night and thinks about what he has learned. He wonders how many times he's heard a strange noise and thought it was just the wind or something like that. When it might have been some creature instead.

"Now that I know all this I have to make sure to do what ever I can to protect the girls from the things out there in the dark. I wonder if perhaps I should talk to Motoko about this, her family deals with this sort of thing. But she might find out about what I have become and see me as no different from any other supernatural creature. Well I really shouldn't dwell on this right now. I should do some studying that will get my mind off unpleasant thoughts." thinks Keitaro but try as he might he just can't study because he is worried about the girls and so decides that checking on them will put his mind at ease.As he goes from room to room unheard by all, he finds them all sleeping soundly. When he is satisfied that everyone is all right he returns to his room to study for the rest of the evening.

**END CHAPTER 6**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well chapter 6 is complete. I know this doesn't seem like much, but I really feel Keitaro would ask about other kinds of supernatural creatures seeing as one attacked Kitsune, that way he can try to protect the girls from future harm. The question is will he be as much a danger to them as some other creature. Well later people and remember read and review.

"We don't say Dark Ones anymore. The politic'lly correct terms Darkstalkers." **Lord Raptor, Nightwarriors Darkstalker's Revenge**


	7. Ch 7

**A GIFT, AND A CURSE**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Dante of Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello everyone. I know I'm late updating and all but real life has kept me busy lately, so I apologize for the delay. I see a couple of people liked the Negima reference. I may just let Keitaro meet Evangeline who knows.

**CyberGhost001** I got all the information on demons from around the net. It's amazing what you can find you know. About Dante well he will make a quick appearance in this chapter so keep an eye out. Well I'll let you all get on with the story.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: FEARS BROUGHT TO LIFE**

The next morning Kitsune wakes up to an all to familiar sensation, that of a hangover. As she rubs her temples she finds that she has not changed her close from the day before. No doubt this is from her getting drunk last night, though she can't help but think something important happened to her.

"Oh my head, I need to get some asprin to make the pain go down." Kitsune says as she feels another of the unpleasant effects of drinking way to much, nausea. She quickly makes her way to the bathroom were she then empties the contents of her stomach. As she returns to her room she passes by Keitaro's room. Kitsune stops for a moment as several images flash through her mind, each involving her and Keitaro. In one he seems to be holding her close to him as if kissing her. In the other he is carrying her towards the apartments.

"How strange did those things happen? It seems so real and yet, was it a dream perhaps?" Kitsune thinks to herself as she returns to her room to think on her strange thoughts. However while Kitsune ponders the images she has just seen, Keitaro is experiencing dreams of his own.

In the recesses of his mind Keitaro can see a scene of the Hinata in the middle of the night. All is quiet and still, save the the wind blowing through the trees. There is a full moon in the sky and its light shines down on the old building adding an errie beauty to the scene. Keitaro stands alone amidst the scene atop a tall tree, as he looks to the apartments a feral smile appears across his face as he leaps toward an open window. He lands inside without a sound and begins to stalk the halls silently as a wolf hunting its prey.

As he passes by Motoko's room he takes a quick peak inside to be certain that she is asleep. He finds her fast asleep with Su laying next to her as she always does. He closes the door and smirks.

"Good Motoko is asleep, I have no desire to deal with her at this time. Though I would enjoy the taste of Su's blood. With all that energy of hers it would surely be of great benefit. Motoko's is sure to be quite a treat as well with her strong ki, but her blood might be more trouble than it's worth." thinks Keitaro as he continues down the hall.

Just before he reaches the stairs he pauses at Naru's room and looks inside to find that she has fallen asleep while studying. Keitaro breathes in her scent and just watches her for a minute.

"Ah to drink deep of her blood and give her everlasting ecstasy would be my greatest pleasure. However the rage that flows through her veins would serve only to agitate my beast. So the day I partake of your blood is still some time off, but I look forward to it." thinks Keitaro before he closes her door and heads down the stairs to the second floor.

Silently Keitaro makes his way down the hall stopping at Shinobu's room he looks inside. He finds her asleep with a stuffed bunny in her arms a few rays of moonlight coming through her window shine on her makeing her look like an angel as she sleeps. He walks over to her and gently moves a few strands of hair out of her eyes as he watches her.

"Shinobu you look so peacful as you sleep. If I could but taste your blood it would be the sweetest and most pure of all, but the time for that is not yet right. One day it will be though and on that day I will savor that purity like a fine wine. Until then remain pure and innocent for me my angel." thinks Keitaro as a smile forms on his face before he leaves.

At last Keitaro makes his way down the hall to Kitsune's room and enters. He looks over her sleeping form which is only partialy covered by a blanket. She wears a red silk nightgown, on which one of the straps has fallen down exposing quite a bit of cleaveage.

"Well now this is quite a lovely sight. Perhaps before I have my fill of her blood I will taste her lips and more as well." thinks Keitaro as he licks his lips at his own thought. His fangs extend as he beckons her to awaken with one of the dark arts. As she stirs Kitsune feels very warm and aroused and sees Keitaro standing before her.

"Keitaro..." Kitsune says as she stands up and walks towards him.

"Yes Kitsune what do you want?" says Keitaro as he meets her.

"I want you to kiss me Keitaro!" she says in a lusty voice.

"If that is your wish, then I shall grant it." says Keitaro as he takes her in his arms and passionately kisses her. The two kiss for several minutes and when their lips part a small trickle of blood streams down Keitaro's mouth.

"That felt good, I want more." begs Kitsune.

"So be it. I will make you feel better than you hav ever felt before." says Keitaro as he resumes their previous kiss. Keitaro does not stop there though he trails kisses down her neck and along her breasts as she moans from pleasure. He turns Kitsune around so he faces her back and continues to kiss her as well as grabbing her breasts rather firmly which only causes her to moan more.

"Oh Keitaro don't stop." says Kitsune as Keitaro pulls himself away from kissing her.

"This has been delightful but now it is time for a greater pleasure. Do you want it?" says Keitaro in a lusty manner.

"Oh yes. Please give it to me!" begs Kitsune.

"Good. Here it comes my little fox." says Keitaro as he sinks hiis fangs into Kitsune's neck and drinks. As this happens Kitsune can only gasp and moan in pleasure as her blood is being drained away. Moments later Keitaro pulls his head back from Kitsune's neck and licks the wound closed and holds her in his arms and looks into her eyes which now have a look of satisfaction in them.

"Now you are mine, my little fox." says Keitaro with a smirk as the scene fades away to black. For the rest of his long sleep throughout the day Keitaro would have other dreams similar to this one, but are they simply dreams or do they hint at something more.

As the day goes on it is around 1:00 in the afternoon when Lucien rises from his days sleep. Had he had his say in things he would prefer to sleep until the cursed sun went down, but he made a promise to both Shinobu and Su, and to Lucien ones word means everything. As he waits for the two young girls whom he now sees as his daughters at least in spirit to return from school, he sits alone in the darkness of his room, and his thoughts turn to his son Keitaro. Because of their blood ties as sire and childe he knows of Keitaros dreams and of the feelings and questions they will bring.

"Keitaro my son your dreams show you of what may come to pass, but you see only the path you fear will make you a cruel monster. Yet that is not the only path you might take. Though I know not what your ultimate fate is to be I know you are meant for something much greater than what you have seen in your dreams, and that destiny will be a harsh one, but I will prepare you for it as best I can." thinks Lucien.

After waiting several hours Lucien leaves the confines of his room to greet Shinobu and Su when they arrive home. Lucien could hear the two young girls make their way up the stairs that lead to the apartments from his room. He could already tell that he would be kept quite busy until Keitaro would awaken, seeing as he could hear Su talk about testing some of her inventions out on him. Yes he would be busy indeed.

As soon as Shinobu and Su entered the Hinata, there was Lucien waiting for them. He has a smile on his face as he bows to them and welcomes them home.

"Welcome home. I hope you two had a good day at school." says Lucien.

"Hiyas Lucien! You're gonna play with me like you promised right?" says Su as she jumps on the elder vampire's shoulders.

"Of course I will. I'm not one who breaks his promises. Now then why don't you put your things in your room and then get a snack and then I will play with you Su, and afterwards I will help you study if you wish Shinobu, alright." says Lucien as he takes Su of his shoulders and puts her on the floor.

"Yeah I'll be back in a flash. So you better be ready." says Su as she hurries up stairs to her room.

"My but she is full of energy isn't she?" says Lucien with a slight laugh.

"Well that's Su for you though. Oh Lucien thank you for offering to help me with my studies, I really appreciate it. I do so poorly in school, so this means alot to me." says Shinobu.

"I already told you there is no need to thank me. I am more than happy to help you Shinobu. If there is ever anything that is bothering you at all you may talk to me about it and I will help you in any way I can." says Lucien.

"Thank you Lucien I will." says Shinobu. Soon Su rejoins the two and they go off to get a snack before Su begins her play time with Lucien.

After having their snack Lucien goes off to play with Su which of course consisted of Lucien being the test subject of her latest invention, an upgrade of one of her mecha-tamas. After more than an hour of testing out her inventions the two stop for the day and Lucien goes to help Shinobu with her studies, but before he does he desides to get a change of clothes seeing as the clothes he's wearing are torn in multiple places and quite dirty. As he heads up stairs he passes by Kitsune who looks at his condition.

"What happened to you?" she asks.

"I was helping Su test out one of her inventions. I wish I had known ahead of time that it would invole lasers and a few rockets. Next time I will be better prepared for it." he says.

"Well at least your still in one piece. Most people would probabley need a trip to the hospital after that." Kitsune says.

"True. I hope she dosen't keep the desire to build weapons of mass destruction as she gets older. If she does I fear for the world." says Lucien as he laughs.

"No kidding. Some times she worries me. Well you look like you could use a bath so I'll see you at dinner, later." says Kitsune.

"Well it dosen't look like she remembers much of last night. That is good I don't think any of these girls would take the truth about Keitaro and myself very well just yet. Now then I'll get cleaned up a bit and then I will help Shinobu with her studying as promised." thinks Lucien as he heads towards the bathroom to wash up before he changes clothes.

After making himself more presentable Lucien goes to Shinobu's room to help her study. The first lesson Lucien helps Shinobu with is history which is one thing he knows a great deal about seeing as he was present for much of it. When finished with that lesson Lucien pauses for a moment.

"Shinobu I have a question I want to ask you, and no matter how odd it may seem I need you to answer it truthfully alright." says Lucien in a very serious tone.

"Alright what is it?" asks Shinobu.

"How do you feel about Keitaro?" asks Lucien. Shinobu's eyes widen at his question.

"Auuu! What do you mean how do I feel about sempai?" Shinobu says as a look of worry appears on her face.

"You know what I mean. It is a very straightforward and simple question." says Lucien.

"Well I l-l-lo...Oh I can't say it it's to embarresing!" says Shinobu as she hides her face in her hands.

"You love him. Am I right?" says Lucien.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Shinobu asks.

"It wasn't hard to figure out with how you act around him. I won't tell him if that's what you're worried about. I want you to tell me something would you feel the same about him no matter what?" says Lucien.

"Yes I would." Shinobu says as a blush forms on her face.

"Good. I appologize if my questions made you uncomfortable in any way, but they were questions I had to ask." says Lucien.

"Why did you need to know how I felt about sempai?" asks Shinobu.

"That I can not tell you I'm afraid. However in time you will know why I assure you. Now though why don't we continue with your studies." says Lucien. Shinobu nods in agreement and the two go back to what they were doing.

Before long the sun starts to set and Keitaro begins to stir from his days sleep. However he wakes to find himself not feeling very refreshed mostly because of the dreams he has had all day. As well he feels very hungry for he still hasn't feed properly yet. What little blood he has had did not satisfy his hunger. He knew he would need to feed this evening wether or not he wished it, and that Lucien would insist he hunt.

"Those dreams, they were so real. Will I become like that? Just some monster preying on people without a single bit of remorse for what I do. I don't want that. I will not become like that. I'll find a way to exist without hurting people." thinks Keitaro as he groans and bends forward in pain.

"I feel so hungry. I need blood." whispers Keitaro as he looks up and sees Lucien standing before him.

"Yes you do. Here take some of mine it should help until you get the chance to hunt." says Lucien as he extends his wrist to Keitaro.

"Are you sure?" asks Keitaro.

"Of course. Now drink. I will tell you when to stop." says Lucien as Keitaro takes Lucien's wrist and bites into it and drinks. After a few moments Lucien takes his wrist away from Keitaro.

"There,that should do for now. Tell me are you all right?" asks Lucien with obvious concern in his voice.

"Well, no it's nothing." says Keitaro.

"Are you sure?" asks Lucien

"Yes I'm sure.Just had a bad dream that's all. We should go or we'll miss dinner with the others." says Keitaro as he turns and leaves the room.

"He'll talk when he's ready. Until then all I can do is wait." thinks Lucien as he follows Keitaro.

That evenings dinner was a quiet one. However throughout the meal Keitaro couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being stared at. Had he paid better attention he would have noticed Kitsune's stares.

"I have to talk to Keitaro. I don't remember much of anything about last night. I know I went out to a bar but I don't remember much after that. Yet I keep seeing scenes in my mind with Keitaro. Perhaps he can tell me what happened last night. I just can't shake the feeling that he knows." thinks Kitsune. After dinner Kitsune goes to Keitaro's room and knocks on his door.

"Yes come in." says Keitaro as Kitsune enters and closes the door behind her.

"Keitaro I need to ask you something." says Kitsune.

"Ask away. What can I do for you." says Keitaro.

"Well I needed to buy a few things and I was wondering if you would walk me to the store." says Kitsune.

"Do you really need me to walk you to the store?" asks Keitaro.

"Well the streets can be dangerous at night and I would be much safer with you there." says Kitsune.

"Well sure I can go with you. Just give me a minute and I'll meet you downstairs." says Keitaro.

"Thanks Keitaro. I appreciate it." says Kitsune as she leaves.

When Keitaro and Kitsune leave Lucien decides to follow them so he can keep an eye on Keitaro, to make sure he dosen't lose control while around all these people. Lucien watches them from the roofs of the buildings as the two walk down the street.

"So were was it you needed to go to Kitsune?" asks Keitaro.

"Keitaro I really didn't need to go to the store. I needed to get you out of the apartments because I want to talk to you about last night." Kitsune says.

"What do you mean about last night? I was in my room studying!" Keitaro says as a worried expression appears on his face.

"Listen I can't remember much of anything from last night, but I keep seeing you in my mind, and I think you might know something. So please, if you do tell me." Kitsune says in a pleading voice.

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about." says Keitaro.

"Keitaro please I know you know something." says Kitsune.

"Alright we'll talk but not on the street with all these people around." says Keitaro as he and Kitsune walk down an alley nearby.

However several people had taken an intrest in Kitsune and Keitaro. A trio of men had been watching them with intrest for some time.

"So do you think she'll do?" says one of the men.

"Definately they'll love her. Her body's perfect. We'll get a good price for her. Plus the guy she's with shouldn't be a problem to deal with. I mean he's a scrawny little geek." says the second man with a laugh.

"Alright here's the plan you two. I want you two to move them a little further down the alley while I head around the building and keep them from getting out the other way alright." says their boss.

"Right." say the first two in unison.

These events have not gone unnoticed by Lucien however.

"It seems trouble has a way of finding you dosen't it Keitaro. It will be interesting to see how this all concludes. Perhaps I will intervene a little, but I'll leave most of it up to you Keitaro." says Lucien as he follows the leader of the three men. As he does though Lucien stops as a man in a red trenchcoat with white hair and a sword strapped to his back and a pair of guns in his hands runs by leaping from roof to roof.

"Well I didn't expect to see him here. Oh well, hope he catches whoever he's after." says Lucien as he turns his attention back to his prey.

At the same time Keitaro begins to tell Kitsune about the other night.

"Listen Kitsune last night I was taking a walk and I found you drunk. So I picked you up and brought you home and that's what happened." Keitaro says.

"Are you sure that's all because I think there's more to it than that." says Kitsune.

"No that's all really nothing else happened, believe..." Keitaro began to say before he was cut off.

"Well look what we have here a couple of love birds." says the first man.

"Yeah but you know what I can't help but think that this lovely lady would look even better with you and me. What do you think?" says the second.

"You know I totally agree with you. So tell me babe why don't you ditch the twirp and go with a couple of real men." Says the first man with a smirk on his face.

"Like I'd want anything to do with a couple of guys like you two!" says Kitsune.

"Kitsune stay behind me alright." says Keitaro as he steps between the two men and Kitsune.

Meanwhile the leader of the three men makes his way around the the building to the other side of the alley, but before he reaches it a hand wraps around his mouth and the other around his waist as he rises into the air at a very fast pace. Soon the man finds himself on the top of a building overlooking the alley where his two friends are speaking to Keitaro and Kitsune when he hears a voice,

"Good evening my good man. By the way don't be to loud understand." says the voice which belongs to Lucien as he tightens his grip on the man.

"Who the hell are you?" asks the man with fear in his voice.

"You needn't worry about that. Now tell me why were you following the couple down there?" says Lucien.

"We wanted to get the girl and sell her." says the man.

"And who were you going to sell her to?" asks Lucien but the man remains silent.

"You trie my patience. So quickly. Who were you going to sell her to?" says Lucien only this time with his claws against the mans throat.

"The Yakuza. Sometimes they ask us to find good loking women for them. They pay us pretty well to. Look if you let me go I'll give you a cut of the money." begs the man.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see people like you disgust me. So I'm afraid you will have to die. I know all about the other things you and your friends have done, and now it is time for you to pay for your crimes with your blood. By the way before you die I want you to know that you have sent your friends to their deaths. Let that knowledge sustain you on your way to hell. Goodbye." says Lucien before he sinks his fangs into the mans neck and drains him of every last drop of blood.

At the same time back in the alley the two men advance on Keitaro and Kitsune, both of them pulling out knives.

"Now hand over the lady and maybe you'll get out of this alive." says the first man as he points his knife at Keitaro in a threatening manner.

"Never!" says Keitaro.

"Looks like we got a hero. Guess we can kick your ass then get the girl." says the second man as he rushes at Keitaro and tries to slash him with the knife. However Keitaro instinctively blocks the knife as it cracks when it makes contact with his arm.

"No way! My knife it broke." says the second man as he stares dumbfounded. However something comes over Keitaro and he grabs the man by his kneck and lifts him off the ground. The first man can hardly believe what he is seeing.

"How is that scrawny little guy doing that? Is he on PCP or something?" the first man thinks as he sees the look in Keitaro's eyes. He sees the look of a killer in his eyes as well as healso sees them glow red, while the man he's holding struggles to get free. Then he sees his friend go limp and Keitaro bite into his neck. He rushes at Keitaro and tries to stab him in the stomach and get him off his friend, only to find that his knife too breaks against Keitaro.

The first man dosen't even have time to react as Keitaro drops his first victim and grabs him by the kneck and bites into his kneck as well. Kitsune is speachless throught the ordeal and instinctively hurries to the back of the alley to try and get away. However she runs into Lucien.

"Kitsune is everything alright you look terrified." says Lucien.

"Lucien it's Keitaro, he's killing to men! You have to stop him please!" says Kitsune.

"Don't worry Kitsune everything will be fine. Just follow me and stay behind me alright." says Lucien as Kitsune silently nods.

As Lucien and Kitsune approach they see Keitaro standing over the bodies of the two men. Keitaro turns to face them and a look of horror is upon his face.

"No I didn't mean to. They wanted to...I had to protect Kitsune from them." Keitaro says.

"It's alright Keitaro. Kitsune is safe see. You protected her from those men who wanted to sell her to the Yakuza." says Lucien in an attempt to calm Keitaro down.

"Still. Kitsune I'm sorry I could have hurt you like last night. I don't want to hurt you or anyone." says Keitaro.

"What is going on you two tell me! None of this makes any sense. Keitaro going berzerk him tossing around those guys like they were children, and then biting them in the kneck and killing them." says Kitsune.

"We will discuss this later at home. For now though I want you to escort Kitsune home Keitaro. Do not worry Kitsune, Keitaro won't hurt you I promise he simple lost himself for a moment but he has returned to normal, trust me." says Lucien as he looks Kitsune in the eyes and for some reason she believes every word he says.

"Now go I will clean up hear." says Lucien Keitaro simply does as he is told and leaves with Kitsune.

"I'm becoming exactly what I feared, a monster. Worst part is I liked it." thinks Keitaro.

**END CHAPTER 7**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Alright chapter 7 is done. I know it took awhile for this one, so I'll try not to let the next one take so long. Be ready for some rather nasty antagonists to make themselves known in a few chapters. If anyone can tell me who the orginazation that will appear is based on will get 100 coolness points. Just take a guess, I'm sure someone can get it and it's not Hellsing just to let you know. Well see you next time and remember read and review.

"But does one ever truly have a choice? One can only match, move by move, the machinations of fate, and thus defy the tyrannous stars." **Kain, Legacy of Kain Defiance**


	8. Ch 8

**A GIFT, AND A CURSE**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** What's up? I know it's been a while since I updated. I've just been lazy lately, that and I couldn't stop playing Mega Man X7&8. Damn my addiction to the blue bomber, but anyway it's like Cheech Marin said in Ghostbusters 2 when he sees the ghostly Titanic dock, better late then never. As for those that gave their thoughts on the basis for the organization that will appear later on were all pretty good. However the answer is they will be based on the Sarafan brotherhood from the Legacy of Kain series. I think I've talked enough so here's the next chapter.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE TRUTH REVEALED**

It is a quiet walk back to the Hinata for Keitaro and Kitsune. As they walk Keitaro thinks to hinself about the events that have just transpired.

"What am I going to do? I knew they'd eventually find out about my being a vampire, but I didn't want it happen like this. Once it gets out to the others I'll be screwed. I just know Motoko will want to kill me for real, and she might not be wrong in trying to do so. Why do these things always happen to me?" thinks Keitaro to himself.

Before long the reach the steps of the Hinata and begin the ascent to the apartment. Once at the top of the steps the two enter and head to Keitaro's room to await Lucien.

However Lucien is not rushing to return to the apartments just yet. After he disposes of the bodies of the three Yakuza lackies he walks around a little thinking of how best to handle the current situation.

"This is a somewhat unexpected turn of events. The most simple solution would be for me to erase Kitsunes' memory of what happened, but that probably won't matter in the end. I know Keitaro would eventually tell them about what he is, so erasing her memory would do little good. Revealing ourselves to humans never turns out good in the end. Even if I told him not to he would do it anyway, because he can't stand lying to those girls. He'll have to learn this for himself." thinks Lucien as he looks up to the moon with a rather sad look on his face as if remembering a painful memory. He ignores the thought and makes his way back to the Hinata. When Lucien returns to the Hinata he heads straight for Keitaro's room. He enters the room and it's two occupants turn to him.

"All right. Now do you two want to tell me what is going on?" asks Kitsune. Keitaro looks to Lucien and then to Kitsune and finally to the ground. Lucien simply closes his eyes and lowers his head before he speaks.

"It is not my decision to tell you it is Keitaro's. Well Keitaro, do you want to tell her?" says Lucien as he raises his head and looks at Keitaro.

"Yes, I want to tell her the truth." says Keitaro with a hint of fear in his voice. Lucien says nothing, he only nods.

"Well then Keitaro, tell me the truth." says Kitsune.

"All right, but you may want to sit down first." says Keitaro as Kitsune sits down.

"For the past week I've been keeping a secret from the rest of you." says Keitaro.

"Does this secret have something to do with what happened in the alley?" asks Kitsune.

"Yes. You see a week ago I was attacked by three guys and held at gunpoint for my money. One of them shot me and I was going to die. Until Lucien came along and saved me, by turning me into a vampire. So you see I've been dead or rather undead for a week now. " says Keitaro as Kitsune takes in all the information.

"Well that would explain why you've been sleeping all day, and how you overpowered those two men so easily. After seeing all that happened in the alley my mind was leading me to the conclusion that you were a vampire. Even though the very idea was rather unbelievable, it was what made the most sense." says Kitsune.

"So now that you know. What are you going to do about it?" asks Keitaro in a worried tone.

"I don't know. You haven't drunk any of the others blood have you?" asks Kitsune.

"Just one, yours." says Keitaro as he looks away from her. As she hears this Kitsune touches her neck as a look of shock comes across her face.

"You, drank my blood? So what I dreamt really happened, but why Keitaro?" asks Kitsune. Before Keitaro has a chance to respond, Lucien speaks.

"Do not be too angry with him Kitsune. He was not trying to harm you. He simply could not control himself. In truth he showed great restraint when he feed from you. He took no more blood from you than you would lose from a blood donation. You and I both know he would never intentionaly try to harm you or anyone else." says Lucien

"I'm sorry Kitsune. I never meant to hurt you or anyone. Can you forgive me?" says Keitaro, but as his eyes close he feels a hand touch the side of his face and he looks to see Kitsunes' face just a few inches from his, a look of understanding on her face.

"You don't need to appologize Keitaro. You protected me from those men. That more than makes up for you takeing some of my blood. Even if you're a vampire you're still the same old Keitaro to me." says Kitsune with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Kitsune. You don't know how much this means to me." says Keitaro with a look of relief on his face.

"Keitaro are you going to tell the others this?" asks Kitsune.

"Yes, I can't stand lying to them like this. I think I'll tell them tomorrow after dinner. So if you would not tell any of them yet, especially Motoko I would really apreciate it." says Keitaro.

"Sure it's the least I could do. My lips are sealed." says Kitsune.

"Well now everything is settled for the moment. If you plan on doing this I'll be there to keep things from getting out of hand Keitaro." says Lucian.

"Thanks Lucian. I have a feeling I will need it." says Keitaro.

"In the meantime why don't the both of you take some time to think over tonights events." says Lucien as he leaves the room.

"Sounds like a good idea." says Keitaro.

"I agree. Oh and Keitaro if you ever need a donation I'll be more than happy to oblige. We could have some real fun." says Kitsune in a seductive manner as she leaves the room.

"Even after all that's happened tonight she still teases me like that. Oh well that's our Kitsune." thinks Keitaro. Tomorrow would definately change the lives of all the residents of the Hinata, that was certain. How much though remains to be seen.

The next day comes all too soon but the sun has yet to set. For some of the day Lucien slept only to rise an hour or so before three o'clock. His reasons for this are simple. Not wanting the coming evenings situation to get too out of control he has decided to ask for some assitance from a rather unlikely source. All he must do is wait for his assitance to arrive home from school.

As Motoko makes her way up the long stairs of the Hinata after getting out of school for the day, she notices someone is waiting for her at the top of the stairs. She recognizes this person as Lucien. Even though he has not yet done anything to seem like a threat to herself or the others, she still does not completly trust him and simply glares at him as she gets closer to him.

"Ah, good afternoon Motoko. It is a lovely day is it not?" says Lucien in an attempt to start a peacfull conversation with the resident swordswoman.

"What do you want Lucien? I have things to do so I can't have my time wasted." says Motoko in a cold tone.

"Very well I need to speak with you on a certain matter, but I wish to do so in private. I promise not take up much of your time." says Lucien.

"Fine. Where do you want to talk?" says Motoko.

"Where we sparred before. We'll have all the privacy we'll need there." says Lucien.

"Very well let's get this over with then. I need to train." says Motoko as she walks off behind the apartments followed closely by Lucien. When they arrive to their destination Motoko turns to face Lucien.

"Now what do you wish to talk about?" says Motoko.

"It is about Keitaro. Tonight he is going to reveal to you all the truth about his being a vampire." says Lucien.

"He's going to tell us everything? Why though, has he not thought about how the others will react?" asks Motoko with a look of surprise on her face.

"I believe he has. However he also no longer wishes to lie to them about it." says Lucien.

"I see. That can't be the only reason you wanted to talk." says Motoko.

"Very perceptive. No that's not all I wanted to talk about. I would like you to do me a small favor." says Lucien

"What kind of favor?" asks Motoko.

"I want you to not try anything against Keitaro when he speaks with you all tonight. That is all I ask and in return when it's done you may ask me for anything you wish. As long as it is within reason of course." says Lucien.

"Anything I wish?" says Motoko.

"That is correct." replies Lucien. Motoko thinks for a moment on the offer before giving an answer.

"Very well I accept your offer." says Motoko.

"Excellent. Then I will see you this evening."says Lucien as he turns and leaves.

Before long dinner time rolls around and during the meal it is very quite as almost no one speaks. After the meal Keitaro asks for everyone to gather in the main room and if someone will go fetch Haruka, as he wants her present for what he is about to say. Once everyone is gathered they all have a seat, save Keitaro and Lucien. As they wait for Keitaro to speak an aura of anxiety can be felt by all.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us Keitaro?" asks Haruka in her usual calm tone. Though she has the feeling that whatever it is is important.

"Well as I'm sure you've all noticed over the past week ther have been some changes, mainly with my new schedule." says Keitaro as everyone simply nods in agreement.

"The truth is that I have been keeping a secret from you all, and I can't keep lying to you all about it." says Keitaro as he pauses and awaits a response. And get a response he did, though not one he was wanting and it came from Naru.

"So you've been keeping things from us Keitaro! All right then out with it!" says Naru in a very upset tone.

"You see a week ago I was mugged, shot, and killed. Then I was turned into a vampire by Lucien." says Keitaro in a very serious.

"You were turned into a vampire. You called us in her just to play a very poor joke on us? Well I am not amused Keitaro!" says Naru.

"He speaks the truth, he is a vampire." says Lucien.

"You even have him helping you with the joke. Fine then I'll play along. Prove you're a vampire Keitaro." says Naru.

"Why don't you do some shapechanging that should be proof enough." says Lucien.

"Allright if this will make you believe me then I'll do it." says Keitaro as he concentrates for a moment and begins to transform into a wolf before the assembled group. The look on their faces is one of amazement.

"Sempai is that really you? It's not a trick is it?" asks Shinobu. To give further evidence Keitaro walks up to Shinobu and lets her pet him. The young cook new somehow that what Keitaro had said was true she could tell by the look in the eyes of the wolf that stood before her.

"I believe that is proof enough. Keitaro you may turn back now." says Lucien. Hearing this Keitaro starts to resume his human form but as with the other times he retains the ears and tail of a wolf. Keitaro then notices the looks on the others faces and touches the top of his head.

"Let me guess I have wolf ears and a tail, am I right?" asks Keitaro. The others simply nod as Keitaro lets out a sigh.

"Perhaps that wasn't the best idea." thinks Lucien.

"So that was your proof? It was a nice trick but nothing more." says Naru.

"It wasn't a trick Naru. Why don't you feel the ears or the tail and then tell me if you still think it's a trick." says Keitaro in an annoyed tone.

"Even now you're being a pervert! I think it's time you went into orbit!" says Naru as she prepares to punch Keitaro but before she even comes close she finds herself unable to move, and floating several feet in the air with a very shocked look on her face. Everyones attention turns to Lucien who is holding his hand out towards Naru as it is surrounded in energy.

"That's quite enough. Keitaro has given proof to you that he is a vampire, and yet you refuse to believe him. Perhaps my display of power will make you believe." says Lucien.

"Lucien let Naru go please." says Keitaro.

"Not just yet. I will give her all the proof she wants. Now Naru you will watch and be silent is that understood." says Lucien as his body begins to transform into a mixture of man and bat. The others in the room act as one would expect at the sight before them, with fear.

"Is this proof enough for you Naru?" asks Lucien in a raspy voice before he returns to his human form. Naru doesn't speak but nods.

"Well that is proof enough for me. So could you tell us why you turned Keitaro into a vampire in the first place?" asks Haruka still with a hint of fear ion her voice.

"Of course I can. Though I'm rather surprised that someone asked this before Keitaro himself did. As for you Naru I advise you to keep your temper under control and not try and attack either myself or Keitaro. Is that understood?" says Lucien as he finally releases Naru who falls to the ground with a thud.

"Why did Lucien turn me? What could have been so special about me that would make him do that? I never asked him at all about this but now I'm about to find out." thinks Keitaro.

"I had several reasons for giving Keitaro the dark gift. I came across him by complete accident while hunting. When I saw him I felt something from him. He had an aura of importance about him, so I couldn't let him die. That though wasn't the only reason before I turned him I made contact with his mind and learned a number of things about him. He reminded me of me when I became a vampire. He excepted becoming a vampire for the same reasons I did." says Lucien.

"When you say sempai excepted becoming a vampire for the same reasons you did, what did you mean by that?" asks Shinobu.

"Simple Shinobu, he chose this existence for you all. Because he cares for you all so much. I did the same thing for my wife and daughter." says Lucien.

"You said they died a few years ago. That means you haven't been a vampire for very long." says Shinobu.

"Not quite while it's true they died it was not a few years ago. It was over 500 years ago. Had I told you all the truth you would have thought I was either lying or crazy." Says Lucien.

"Even if sempai is a vampire, he's still the same person he always was. So I don't mind at all, and if he ever needs blood I'll gladly give him some of mine." says Shinobu as she blushes a deep red.

"Shinobu's right he's still Keitaro, and he can have some of my blood as well when he needs it. I could even study him and learn alot about his new condition." says Su. This causes both Lucien and Keitaro to worry about what she may try.

"I can't believe Shinobu and Su don't seem to mind at all that I'm a vampire. I know Kitsune dosen't mind, but what about Haruka, Motoko, and Naru." thinks Keitao.

"Well I can live with my nephew being a vampire. Just don't do anything stupid alright Keitaro." says Haruka.

"Yes maam." replies Keitaro.

"I can't believe you all! We have proof that Keitaro and Lucien are vampires. They probably plan to kill us and drink our blood!" says Naru. Her words obviously effecting Keitaro pretty hard. Naru's words have a slightly different effect opn Lucien though.

"You are begining to annoy me Naru. Your accusations are unfound and insulting. I nor Keitaro have any plans to kill anyone here. And just for the record if it was my intention to kill you all, you would have been dead a long time ago. However I don't want any of you dead. So next time why don't you stop and think before you open your mouth. You are like so many of your kind." says Lucien.

"And just what do you mean by me being like so many of my kind?" asks Naru in an angry tone.

"What I mean is you are like most humans. You fear what you don't understand, and you hate what you fear." says Lucien. Naru does not respond at all, she only lowers her head.

"Is that what Naru thinks that I want to kill them all. She was the one person I hoped would understand and she's afraid of me." thinks Keitaro.

"Urashima, though you are a vampire and it is my sworn duty to destroy such creatures. Since you became one you have not done anything to those that live here. Perhaps my school's teachings aren't completely correct in saying all supernatural creatures are evil, for you are not." thinks Motoko.

"So Motoko what do you think about all this?" asks Haruka.

"As long as Urashima dose nothing to the others there shouldn't be a problem." says Motoko.

Later on that night Motoko goes to Keitaro's room to speak with him but before she knocks on his door she is stopped by Lucien.

"Motoko come with me for a minute if you would please?" says Lucien in whisper. Motoko follows him outside to the laundry deck.

"What do you want Lucien?" asks Motoko.

"Well since you kept your promise to me I will fullfill my end of the deal. You may ask one thing of me. So what do you want?" says Lucien. Motoko thought about what she wanted for only a moment.

"I want you to tell me about how you know my family. I've been wondering this ever since you first came here." says Motoko.

"Very well then it shall be done" says Lucien.

**END CHAPTER 8**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well that's all for this chapter. Now the others know Keitaro's secret, and next chapter I'll reveal the history between Lucien and Motoko's family. I'm also going to do a couple of Negima fics alongside the one I'm doing right now I'll be putting them up in the Love Hina section since won't make one for Negima despite the fact that there are quite a few in the Miscellaneous section. Any way catch you all later and remember to read and review.

"Vampires meddling in the affairs of men...Look where it has brought us." **Vorador, Soul Reaver 2**


	9. Ch 9

**A GIFT, AND A CURSE**

Love hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey people what's up? Bet you didn't think I'd update again so soon did you? Well I had I big creative surge for this chapter and it just poured out and here it is. Plus since I got the Ordo Dracul covenant book for Vampire the Requiem I'm getting even more ideas. Life is good sometimes. Oh yeah I had a question from a reviewer so I'll answer it.

**VoidHawk** You know I'm a fan of Keitaro/Motoko pairings and am seriously leaning towards that. I also agree about Naru she has got to be one of the most immature people I have ever seen. To be honest there is just something about her that makes me dislike her. Oh wait. It's because she's a total bitch. Any way I'll let you all get on with reading this chapter. I suggest reading this with some nice moody music for some parts, and fight music for the fight.

**CHAPTER NINE: MEMORIES OF THE PAST**

"So, you want to know how it is I know of your family. Well the truth is...I am the patriarch of your entire family." Lucien says with a smile on his face. This causes quite a reaction from Motoko.

"What? That is not possible! What kind of sick joke is this?" says Motoko as she reaches for her sword.

"Tricked you!" says Lucien.

"It was a trick?" asks Motoko.

"Yes it was. Sorry I just couldn't resist. You know you should learn not to take everything so seriously. You'll die of stress my child." says Lucien with a small laugh.

"Not funny." says Motoko.

"I do apologize again. I will tell you what you want to know now." says Lucien.

"Your word this time." says Motoko.

"You have my word I assure you. Now your family as well as the Shinmeiryu, let us say that we have history. Some of it is good, while some of it is bad." says Lucien.

"Some good and some bad? I don't understand?" says Motoko.

"I'm getting to that. You see as I'm sure you're well aware I am quite old, 568 years old to be exact. It was about 150 yers ago that I came to dwell on this island. Why i did so was many reasons, but mostly this land had a strange appeal to me. I lived in peace for the most part of my early existance here save for the ocasional revolt. Seeing as how shortly after my arrival here that the Meiji Era began. Of course the occasional monster hunter did discover what I was because they were exceptonally skilled at their job. The hunters in question were members of the Shinmeiryu. Though none were ever able to defeat me I allowed most of them to live. So they of course told their superiors of the terrible gaijin vampire that had bested them. Which of course made me somewhat of a wanted man among the school much to my annoyance. Of course my encounters with the Shinmeiryu happened over the course of some 30 years." says Lucien

"After a time I moved to Kyoto. Strange isn't it that I would chose to dwell were your school's dojo is located. Oddly enough they never seemed to notice my presence. Perhaps it was the strong spiritual powers present in the city that hid me, perhaps not, but it matters little. To make it easier to walk amongst the people that lived in Kyoto I used potent illusion powers to appear as a native Japanese. Since if I went about as I do today I would stick out like a sore thumb. It was while I lived here that I came across a young woman who was battling a group of demons. They were too much for her so I intervened and destroyed those she could not. It was to my surprise that I discovered that she was a student of the Shinmeiryu. Her name was Yuriko Aoyama, she was their first female disciple. You do know of her don't you Motoko?" says Lucien.

"Of course I do. She was the first woman to learn the ways of the Shimeiryu. She slew many demons and was almost taken by a, vampire. You were the vampire they spoke of in the story, weren't you?" says Motoko.

"That is correct the vampire that tale speaks of is indeed me. However I'm not the evil monster it portrays me as. You see when I assisted Yuriko in her battle with those demons my illusion droped if but for a moment and she saw what I actually looked like. Once the battle ended she asked me who I was, who I really was. For no man could be so strong that they could decimate a group of demons that easily. So I revealed who I was to her since she knew I was no normal man. Unlike any other member of the Shinmeiryu she did not call me monster or abomination, she thanked me instead. Hear was one sworn to destroy creatures like myself and instead of attacking me she thanked me." says Lucien.

"So you were her friend?" asks Motoko.

"It started out that way at first, but as time went on we found ouselves falling in love. I know what your thinking. How can a vampire feel love for a human? Well remember that I was first a human, and a part of my human nature will always be with me. I'm not some emotionless creature you know I can love and feel sorrow just as a human can. As I said we feel in love. We spent a great deal of time together. Something those stories about Yuriko don't tell you is that I was by her side when she fought many of those demons. We shared much with one another. I shared with her my knowledge of the world, and she some of the techniques of your school. The one thing we never had the chance to share was, well I think you can guess what that is Motoko. Of course nothing lasts forever." says Lucien as Motoko blushes at his last few words.

"So what happened that caused you and Yuriko to not be able to be with each other?" asks Motoko.

"Your family happened. They found out about us, and they were less than thrilled about it. They believed that I was trying to corrupt both their school and the Aoyama bloodline. So they did everything that they could to destroy me. It of course failed as you can see since I'm standing before you. There final attempt to be rid of me was somewhat more successful they asked for the assistance of the wizards that lived in Kyoto to help them create a ward over the city to keep me out forever since they could not destroy me. Well it worked alright. Once they had finished the ward did it's job well and I was forced to flee the city. Their actions to keep Yuriko and myself apart angered me like few other things had. I swore I would find a way through their ward and reclaim the one I love. Of course the wizards and members of the Shinmeiryu that were pesent to this only laughed at me. But out of those assembled walked Yuriko." says Lucien.

"She stood at the edge of the ward and spoke to me. She told me that she would always love me but we could never be together because we both knew it would only cause more pain. I knew she was right but that did not mean I liked it. Before we said our final goodbyes she asked me to not seek vengance against the Shinmeiryu or her family for what they did, as it was born of ignorance. So I swore to her that I would never kill a member of the Shinmeiryu or the Aoyama family even if it was within my right to do so. And so I left Kyoto. As the years passed I never forgot about Yuriko." says Lucien as a blood red tear falls along his cheek.

"So that's how you know about my family. Why did they write all those things about you being a monster when you are not?" asks Motoko.

"It is not that they were per say making up lies to cover the truth. From their point of view I was a monster trying to ruin their school and family. Truthfully if things had gone differently your family would have been made much stronger if I had been able to marry Yuriko. Our children would have been the strongest members of the Shinmeiryu ever. Just think Motoko you could have had vampire blood running through your veins." says Lucien.

"I think I understand now. I have a few more questions I want to ask you Lucien." says Motoko.

"Go ahead, I have all the time in the world." says Lucien.

"Have you ever been able to break the ward that was put up to keep you out of Kyoto? Also could you show mesome of thetechniques Yuriko taught you?" asks Motoko.

"Yes, actually after enough time went by the ward became weak enough that I could break it, but I only returned to the city for one reason, to pay my respects to Yuriko and leave flowers at her grave. As to showing you the techniques Yuriko taught me it would be my pleasure. Come with me child" says Lucien as he places his hands on Motoko's shoulders and the two vanish only to reappear were they had their previous duel.

"How did you do that?" asks Motoko.

"That was just one of the many powers that I have developed over my centuries of existance. Now I believe you wanted to see what Shinmeiryu techniques I know." says Lucien.

"If you need a sword you may use mine." says Motoko as she extends her blade to the elder vampire.

"Thank you, but I have my own sword." says Lucien as he places his hand out as a red outline begins to form in the shape of a sword with a jagged blade covered in strange symbols that seem to glow.

"That is a peculiar sword you have. What do the symbols mean and why do the glow?" asks Motoko.

"The symbols are called runes they imbue the sword with mystic properties determined by the one who made them. This sword called Blood Rage has been endowed with elemental fire and lightning. Also because I am a vampire this is a vampiric blade it drinks in the blood of those it wounds and has its overall damage output increased temporarily, or it can give the blood to me for the purposes of sustenance." says Lucien.

"It seems a fearsoum weapon. Do you use it much?" says Motoko.

"No I don't. I seldom have need to use it's power. My hand to hand skills are more than enough for whoever or whatever I fight. Now which technique to use first?" says Lucien.

"Do you know the Rock Splitting Sword?" asks Motoko.

"Why yes I do. That will do very nicely for a demonstration. Now watch carefully and you will see. Rock splitting Sword!" says Lucien as a massive wave of energy is unleashed from his sword and shatters a nearby boulder apart. Motoko only watches with her eyes wide and mouth agape. Never before has she seen anyone not even her older sister use the Rock Splitting Sword with that much power. She has little need to see anymore.

"You truely do know the techniques of the Shinmeiryu. Your technique surpasses even that of my sister's, and she is the best fighter our school has ever prodused." says Motoko.

"Your sister is the best the Shinmeiryu has ever produced. I somehow doubt that Motoko, I can see great potential in you. I'm sure you can surpass you sister easily with more training." says Lucien.

"What do you mean? I could never be as strong as her." says Motoko trying her best to hide her feelings of inferiority.

"Oh, but you can. You can be stronger than she is. You just need to take your training to the next level." says Lucien with a smirk.

"Next level?" asks Motoko.

"Tell me. Do you spar with anyone when you train?" asks Lucien.

"No I don't." says Motoko.

"That is why you are at your current level of ability. You're not improving, but you're not getting worse either. I will help change this." says Lucien.

"What do you want in exchange?" asks Motoko in a warry voice.

"Nothing. You see this eternal existance becomes boring and dull eventually, and helping you improve as well as training Keitaro are excellent ways to pass some of the time. Besides I like you Motoko you remind me a lot of Yuriko. Don't go thinking I've fallen for you child, for I have not. I won't fall in love with a mortal ever again, because it causes to much pain. Think of me as a mentor of sorts. I will help you become strong Motoko. You will surpass your sister and all other practitioners of the Shinmeiryu to date, that I can promise you. So what do you think of my proposal?" says Lucien. Motoko thought on Luciens offer before she gave an answer.

"Alright we'll see if you can really help me become stronger." says Motoko.

"Good. We will start tomorrow. I will train you from the time you return from school till Keitaro rises from his days sleep, then we will stop. After all you do have school to think about. On the weekends the training will be harder. I do hope you will be ready for it. I'm quite a harsh task master, Keitaro can confirm that." says Lucien.

"I'll take whatever you can dish out!" says Motoko.

"With a disposition like that you will do well. I look forward to this! For now though let's return to the apartments shall we?" says Lucien.

"Yes, it's getting late." says Motoko.

"Tell you what. I'll give you a taste of what training will be like. We are going to race back. I want to see how fast you can move. Just to be fare I'll go slow." says Lucien with a smirk.

"You sure I'm quite fast?" asks Motoko.

"Oh I'm quite sure. Now...Ready...Set...Go!" yells Lucien. Motoko dashes off at top speed believing she can win this race only to find Lucien is dead even with her.

"He's fast, but let's see how he deals with this." thinks Motoko as she uses her ki to become even faster and pulls ahead, but as before he is dead even with her.

"Is this as fast as you can run? I'll be waiting for you at the apartments child!" says Lucien as he passes her by in an incredible desplay of speed. When Motoko finally reaches the apartments she finds Lucien leaning against a tree.

"What took you so long?" say Lucien with a laugh.

"I can't believe how fast you moved. I sensed no ki being used at all." says Motoko.

"That's my natural speed, and it wasn't even the fastest I can go naturally, and I can go faster with a little use of my power. Your training will be something like that. I'll help you improve your skill, but I'll help make you better phisically. Think if you make yourself faster or stronger naturally, how much more will it improve with the use of your ki?" says Lucien.

"I understand. This will be some training then." says Motoko.

"Yes it will be. The benefits will pay off however. Why don't you go inside though you'll need your rest." says Lucien.

"Alright, and you?" asks Motoko.

"I'll be along soon. Now go on." says Lucien as Motoko goes inside. He then turns and looks out into the night.

"You can come out. I know your there, you pathetic demons!" says Lucien in a low growl. Out from the darkness a pair of demons step. One is around seven feet tall with red scaley skin, a pair of horns, a long tail, huge bat wings, and a pissed off expression on his face. The other is the incubus that tried to make a meal out of Kitsune, who still retains some scarring from his fight with Lucien. His expression isn't much friendlier than his companions.

"Well vampire, looks like you didn't quite kill me before. Your mistake. This time I brought a friend. Incase you can't tell he's a battle demon, so this time the outcome will be much different!" says the incubus with a laugh. Thebattle demon simply growls at Lucien trying to intimadate him. It dosen't work however as Lucien walks up to the two demons and stands about an arms legth away from them before he speaks.

"I guess I went to easy on you before. That won't happen again I promise you. This time you snivelling incubus, you won't return to hell. No this time I have a much worse fate instore for you. This time I'll annihilate your soul!" says Lucien as he blasts the two demons away from him ten feet with a burst of telekinetic force. Before either demon has a chance to react the incubus levitates into the air as dark energy envelopes his body. He struggles to get free but can not.

"Now demon you will see my most devestating power! Soul Annihilation! I will cast your soul into the maw of Oblivion! Now die!" says Lucien with a rage in his voice as the incubui's body becomes translucent and finally disappears but his cries can still be heard for a moment before they fade into nothingness. Then Lucien turns to the other demon who is now getting to it's feet. Before it has time to attack though it is lifted into the air as Lucien wraps his hand around its neck. It drives its claws into Lucien's shoulder but Lucien dosen't appear to notice. Lucien however simply gives the demon an angered look that causes it to stop it's attack.

"Listen to me demon you have two choices here. You can try to fight and defeat me, which you obviously don't stand a chance of doing even though you are a battle demon. Or you can just leave, keep your life and go back to hell and never return here again. So what will it be? I can tell you now if I don't like the answer I'll do to you what I did to the incubus, and I'm quite sure you don't want that do you." says Lucien.

"Very well vampire I will leave and I won't be back." says the demon.

"Good choice demon. You're not as dumb as you look." says Lucien in an insulting manner as he lossens his grip. The demon simply gives him a snear as he turns and leaves.

"How could a vampire be so strong?" asks the demon to himself.

"I'd tell you but a demon like yourself could never understand." says Lucien as his wound heals.

"I'll see you in the pit eventually vampire and when you come down you'll know pain!" says the demon as he disappears in a flash of fire and brimestone.

"Perhaps. But I'll be here for a long time to come so you'll just have to wait. And when I do finnaly go to hell...I'll break every last one of you, even Lucifer himself!" thinks Lucien as he turns and enters the apartments.

**END CHAPTER 9**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well that's another chapter done. Now Lucien will train Motoko to be stronger than any other member of the Shinmeiryu to date, as well as show Keitaro the ropes of vamirehood. We'll just have to see if they can last. Oh for a really good idea what Luciens sword looks like if you've played Legacy of Kain Defiance, Lucien's sword looks just like Vorador's.So till next time read and review.

"When I close my eyes I see her face it comforts me. When I close my eye memories cut like a knife." **Dracula, Iced Earth**


	10. Ch 10

**A GIFT, AND A CURSE**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **What's up everyone I'm back again to bring you another chapter of A Gift, and a Curse. I've ahd several people ask me if I'll bring in Tsuruko into the story. To answer this I say, yes but she won't be appearing right away though, but I'll bring her in. As for Mutsumi and Kanako appearing, most definately. I'm just not sure when. Anyway I'll let you people read the story.

**CHAPTER TEN: TRAINING OF A DIFFERENT SORT**

It has been only a few weeks since Keitaro revealed his vampiric nature to the residents of the Hinata and things have returned to a semblance of normalcy. Everyone seems to take the fact that both Keitaro and Lucien are vampires rather well. Shinobu treats the two resident vampires no differently than she ever did. Su is much the same, with the exception that she keeps trying to take samples of Keitaro's blood and skin to try and explain his vampirism from a scientific viewpoint. Of course Lucien stops her every time telling her that she can't explain vampirism with science. Kitsune is, well Kitsune, she acts just like she did before. Though now she dosen't try and trick Keitaro out of his money. Haruka remains her usual stoic self. Out of everyone Naru has taken this the worst, becoming cold and distant from Keitaro. When he enters a room she leaves and she almost refuses to talk with him. However she has come to utterly despise Lucien, going out of her way to be rude to him and on one ocassion while no one was around she even gave him one of her Naru Punches. Though to her surprise it didn't even cause him to budge nor did it seem to hurt him. The elder vampire simply smirked and laughed at her attempt to hurt him.

Then there is Motoko. The resident swordswoman has actually changed the most, though few could tell this. While she does keep an eye out for Keitaro just incase he losses himself, he appears to be quite in control of himself. At the same time she has been getting training from Lucien and she has to admit it makes her family's training of hell look like a walk through the park, but she has been able to see some minor results so far. However she has begun seeing Keitaro in a new light as well when he wakes he completes his chores in record time thanks in part to his greater speed. He also seems more focused as well, he hasn't had one of his accidents in quite some time and his grades are steadily improving as well. She has also taken to sneaking out and watching Lucien training Keitaro not only in the use of his vampiric powers but in a form of martial arts that Lucien refered to as Crimson Talon Style. These things have caused her to develope feelings for Keitaro. He is proving to be the exact oppostie of what she has believed men to be for so long.

On this night however Motoko approaches Lucien and Keitaro, as they are making their way out to their training grounds. The two vampires hearing her approach stop and turn to meet her.

"Oh, goood evening Motoko is there something you need?" asks Keitaro.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if I might watch you two train for a while? I have been curious as to what Keitaro has beem learning from you Lucien." says Motoko.

"I don't see why not. What do you say Keitaro?" says Lucien.

"Sure. If that's what you want Motoko, it dosen't bother me. Come on let's go." says Keitaro as he and Lucien turn and continue on their way with Motoko folowing close behind with a smile on her face. Once the three arive at their destination Lucien turns to Keitaro and Motoko and speaks.

"Seeing as how we have Motoko with us tonight we'll be doing things differently. You won't be practicing with your vampiric powers since I think Motoko would find watching that a tad on the dull side. Instead you will train exclusively in combat tonight. However your training partner for the first part of the evening will not be me, but Motoko." says Lucien. Both Keitaro and Motoko are rather surprised by this and not quite sure what to think.

"Lucien are you sure about this? I mean Motoko is way better than me." says Keitaro.

"Urashima is right, besides you've been teaching him unarmed combat not swordsmanship." says Motoko.

"You both make good points but you will spar with each other. If either of you are worried about harming each other I can easily fix any worries you may have. Motoko will of course be using a boken in place of her actual sword so there is little chance of any real harm to you Keitaro. As for you my son you will simply use what I have taught you so far, with one differance. Instead of slashing or stabing with your claws, just make your hands into a fist and punch instead, think of it as a less lethal form of the Crimson Talon Style. One more thing I want physical combat only so no ki techniques Motoko. And Keitaro the Skin of Adamantine Dark Art will not be allowed for this otherwise you'll leave Motoko without a weapon and I won't be able to see how you two are progressing. Though you may augment your physical abilities with ki if you wish." says Lucien.

"Very well I will fight Urashima, but I don't have a boken with me. I'll have to go back to the apartments to get one." says Motoko.

"Don't worry Motoko I will rectify that little problem. Here is your boken." says Lucien as out of nowhere a boken forms in his hand, which he gives to Motoko.

"Thank you Lucien. Be ready Urashima. Now please show me what you have learned?" says Motoko as she bows to the elder vampire before she turns and takes a battle stance.

"Alright Motoko, I'll do my best." replies Keitaro as he faces Motoko and takes a stance of his own. Lucien takes a few steps back before he signals for the two to begin their match.

"Alright you two remember what I told you. Now begin!" says Lucien as Motoko and Keitaro rush towards each other.

Motoko is the first to attack with a slash across Keitaro's chest, however much to her surprise he blocks at the last moment. Normaly this would make Motoko quite angry but instead she is excited. Her momentary lapse however allows Keitaro to give her another surprise as his fist comes straight towards her head, but she dodges it, but just barely and she could have sworn she felt heat eminating from his fist.

"Was that from pure speed or ki?" thinks Motoko as she dodges a kick aimed for her stomach. She retaliates with a series of quick slashes of her boken which Keitaro blocks however this has also pushed him back a few feet so he is no longer within striking distance.

"Man this is a lot different from facing Lucien, that boken gives her a good couple feet of reach, but I'm not beat yet. I'll just use my speed to get past her attacks and land a punch or two on her and this should be over." thinks Keitaro as he dodges a second set of strikes from Motoko's boken and this time manages to connect with a punch which sends Motoko reeling, though only for a moment as she comes at Keitaro with a great burst of speed catching him completely off gaurd and landing several strikes from her boken knocking him to the ground. Before Keitaro can get to his feet her boken is at his neck.

"Very good Urashima but I think I have one." says Motoko as the two the sounds of clapping.

"Excellent. You two did very good. I can see the training I've been giving you both is paying off." says Lucien as walks towards the two and helps Keitaro to his feet.

"I knew I was going to lose the whole time. There's now way I could beat Motoko." says Keitaro as he dusts himself off.

"Don't be so hard on yourself my son. Remember you've only been learning to fight for few weeks. She's spent most of her life learning to fight, don't expect to win just like that. Besides with time you will get better, and I'm sure you'll be able to get the better of her before to long." says Lucien as he puts his hand on Keitaro's shoulder.

"Lucien is right I was actually surprised at how good you have become in such a short time. You must really have a talent for the martial arts. To be honest this was quite fun. I hope we can do it again some time." says Motoko as she tries to keep from blushing.

"Well since you enjoyed sparing with Keitaro so much Motoko why don't the two of you train together on the weekends it may be beneficial for the both off you." says Lucien with a knowing smile.

"If that is your wish then I will do so, sensei." says Motoko, Keitaro dosen't speak but nods in agreement with Motoko.

"Good. Now begin again you two." says Lucien.

"Yes sir!" yell Motoko and Keitaro in unison as the begin their second match. The two spar for more than an hour before they stop.

"That's enough for now you two. It's getting late. You should go back inside Motoko and get cleaned up then get some rest alright." says Lucien.

"Yes Lucien. Thank you for letting me spar with you Keitaro. I will see you tomorrow." says Motoko as she turns to leave.

"Keitaro, why don't you walk Motoko back to the apartments. It is ungentlemanly not to escort a young lady to her home at this time of night."says Lucien.

"Sure Lucien, that's not a problem." says Keitaro.

"It's quite alright Lucien, I'll be fine." says Motoko as she tries to hide the blush forming on her face.

"Oh, but I insist. You never know what might be out there in the dark. Keitaro make sure you return quickly when you're done, your night has only just begone." says Lucien with a smile.

"Very well then! Come on Urahshima!" says Motoko as she walks away with Keitaro following behind her. When they are about half way back to the apartments Keitaro walks up next to Motoko.

"Say Motoko, can I ask you a question?" says Keitaro.

"Yes Urashima what is it?" says Motoko.

"Well I've been thinking. Why is it when you found out that I was a vampire you didn't try to kill me? I mean your family hunts creatures like me right?" asks Keitaro. This causes Motoko to stop walking as she tries to think how to answer Keitaro's question.

"This is true, but I don't think that you pose a threat to anyone. At least not from what I have seen. To be honest you're the opposite of how most sources depict vampires. You're not some cruel bloodthirsty monster that wants to take the lives of innocents." says Motoko.

"I wish I was like you describe, but it's realy very hard. When ever I see or smell blood, all I want to do is feed. You have no idea what it's like to have somenthing in you that only wants to indulge it's hunger. All I can do though is resist as long as I can and hope that I don't become some ravenous predator." says Keitaro as he closes his eyes for a moment.

"You must suffer greatly from these feelings you have." says Motoko.

"Yeah. Lucien called vampirism a curse and I've begun to learn why he called it that. I may be stronger, faster and tougher than any human being, and I might have fantastic supernatural powers, but it only serves to remind me that I'm not like them anymore. I'll never be like them again and it hurts to know that. But I don't regret my choice, because this way I'll be able to be there for all of you, no matter what." says Keitaro as he opens his eyes and looks towards Motoko.

"He has given up his own mortality just so that he could be able to take care of us. How many people would be willing to do something like that? If he would do that for all of us, then I will be there for him." thinks Motoko.

"Urashima! I want you to know that I will help you in any way that I can as you go through all this. It is the least I can do for how I have treated you in the past." says Motoko.

"Thank you Motoko I don't know what to say, but that means a lot to me really." says Keitaro as he blushes.

"You don't need to thank me Urashima. Like I said it's the least I can do. Now let's hurry on back to the Hinata alright." says Motoko as she hides her blush from him.

"Sure." says Keitaro with a smile as the two finsh making there way back to the apartments. When they reach the Hinata they say good night to each other, and then Keitaro makes haste back to Lucien to resume his training for the night. However during the course of their training Lucien for a moment swears he could feel the presence of another vampire somewhere but ignores it for the time being.

The next day however people in the quiet town of Hinata Hot Springs are shaken up as a group of five people were found just outside of town killed in a brutal fashion. The police warn people to be on the look out for anything strange and to be very carefull, especially at night. When Lucien awakens he finds Kitsune looking quite distraught.

"What's the matter Kitsune? You look like you've seen a ghost." says Lucien.

"Well it's just that there were some people killed last night, and the way they were killed has just got me spooked that's all." says Kitsune as she takes a sip of her sake.

"How were these people killed Kitsune?" asks Lucien.

"Well acording to the news they were torn up as if by a wild animal but that there was no blood in or around the bodies. You don't think there is another vampire in town besides you and Keitaro do you?" says Kitsune as Lucien pauses for a moment to take in what he has just heard.

"So I really did feel another vampire in the town. I thought it was just my imagination. Well if that is the case then I will just have to deal with it. I'll take Keitaro and Motoko with me when I go tonight. That way we can end this as quickly as possible. Until then it would be best not to worry anyone about this." thinks Lucien.

"I wouldn't worry to much Kitsune. I'm sure everything will be taken care of soon. Trust me." says Lucien.

"Well if you say so." says Kitsune. A short time later when Motoko returns home Lucien informs her that there will be no training today as he has something important to discuss with both her and Keitaro once he wakes up. A few hours later when Keitaro awkens he asks for Motoko to come to Keitaro's room.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Lucien? You seemed quite serious earlier." says Motoko.

"Motoko's right. What's the matter?" asks Keitaro.

"Motoko I'm sure you heard the news today am I right?" says Lucien.

"Yes about the group of people that were murdered." says Motoko.

"There were murders! I can't believe it. Do they Know who did it?" asks Keitaro in shock.

"No they don't Keitaro. You see the people who were killed were found drained of their blood. So I believe there is a vampire in town, and they seem to have little regard for keeping there presence a secret. Last night I thought I felt another vampire but I disregarded it. I wish I hadn't." says Lucien.

"So what do we do?" asks Keitaro.

"Simple. We find this vampire and stop him. The three of us should be able to deal with this quickly enough so hopefully there won't be anymore needless deaths." says Lucien.

"When do we begin?" asks Motoko.

"Right away if the ywo of you want." says Lucien

"I'm ready the sooner we get going the sooner this will be over with." says Keitaro.

"Good then let us get started." says Lucien as the three rise and prepare for ther search. As the head towards the door the others can't help but ask where the trio are headed.

"Sempai. Where are you, Motoko, and Lucien going you'll miss dinner." asks Shinobu with a look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry my child we should not be gone for long just save us some of your delicious meal for later if you would. Also I would like for you all to stay in the apartments tonight if you would." says Lucien as he reffles Shinobu's hair a bit before he leaves.

"Ok, I will." says Shinobu.

"Good girl." says Lucien.

"Where do you think there going?" asks Su.

"Who cares!" says Naru as she heads into the kitchen.

"I bet this is what Lucien meant when he said it would be taken care of soon." thinks Kitsune.

As the three attempt to find the vampire a full moon shines down upon them adding a sense of anxiety to the surrounding area. Before long Lucien pinpoints were the vampire should be. Though he finds something odd about the presence he felt. It feels very strange and eratic, so he tells Keitaro and Motoko to keep their guard up.

They soon arrive to a small hill surrounded by a grove of trees. In the side of the hill they can just make out a small cave. As they watch the see a silhouette walk towards the cave entrance. It turns and notices them and drops something that was in it's hands and begins to move towards them. When it comes closer they can see that it wears tattered rags for clothes. It has a derranged and monstrous appearance, but is obviously a vampire.

"I smell vampire blood. I smell strong blood, yes it will strengthen me against them. It will free me from their torture." says the vampire as it looks at Keitaro and Lucien. The vampire then seems to cut it's palms. As the blood drips from his hands it becomes a pack of at least twenty crimson wolves. Each one poised to strike at a moments notice.

"Get ready you two." says Lucien. Keitaro simply nod as they prepare for a fight.

"Go my pets attack the fledgling and the human!" yells the vampire as he rushes towards Lucien with tremendous speed. Lucien blocks the attack but can feel great strength behind it. This vampire is obviously quite powerful. At the same time Keitaro and Motoko busy themselves with defending themselves from the wolves summoned to attack them. Which is easier said than done as the wolves appear to be quite resistant to damage.

Keitaro and Motoko manage to take out about half the summoned wolves before Motoko is knocked prone by one of the wolves that lept at her. She was able to knock it away from at the last moment. However she now finds herself surrounded by five of the ten remaining wolves. Keitaro notices this as he sees one of the wolve leap towards her with the intent to kill.

"No! Motoko!" yells Keitaro as he runs past the wolves that had surrounded him at inhuman speed. As the wolf leaps towards Motoko she is frozen with fear as she realises she may die this night. But just as the wolf is about to reach her it is knocked away by a fist surrounded in crimson energy and is destroyed instantly. The fist belongs to Keitaro.

"I won't let you hurt Motok!" Do you hear me!" yells Keitaro as the wolves turn their attention towards him since he is now the more obvious threat. Keitaro moves away from Motoko letting the wolves follow him. They soon attack tearing into him, but Keitaro pays no attention to the wounds but begins to desimate the wolve one by one until all are gone. He then walks over to Motoko to check on her who is still in shock over what just happened.

"Are you alright Motoko?" asks Keitaro.

"Yes. Thanks to you Urashima. What about you though you're wounded?" says Motoko.

"Don't worry I'll be fine see. Just like in the movies we vampires heal pretty fast." says Keitaro with his trademark smile as his wounds begin to close up.

At the same time Lucien and the mystery vampire are engaging in combat. If one were to try and describe what this battle between to powerful vampires looked like one could compare it to a fight between a pair of comic book superbeings. As the two knock each other about the area with superhuman strength only to get back up and go at each other for more. The two vampires even match mystic might as well as physical, as Lucien unleashes bolts of Abyssal flame on his opponent who retaliates with blasts of concussive force. However in the end Lucien uses one final attack to defeat his adversary.

"This ends now you derranged vampire! Behold the fires of the Abyss!" yells Lucien as he transforms into his hybrid form and unleashes a volley of Abyssal fire upon the insane vampire. However the insane vampire manages to block most of the attack but is knoked to the ground and lies motionless. Lucien returns to his human form and motions for Keitaro and Motoko to come closer as they walk towards the other vampire. When they come close the vampire begins to stir and it speaks.

"Thank you for returning me to my senses but I'm afarid it won't last long. I do not wish to go on in this derranged state. Please kill me and end my pain." says the vampire.

"Is that truely your wish?" asks Lucien.

"Yes. I wish to appologize though, for my actions they were unworthy of a true vampire. I saw the fledglings brave actions to save the woman from my servants. That bravery is admirable and I wish to reward that. I wish to bestow one of my Dark Arts upon you. Drink of my blood and you will gain Sanguine Conjuration, the ability to create servitor beasts with your blood as I did." says the vampire as he holds his wrist out to Keitaro. Keitaro looks to Lucien who only nods as if to tell him that refusing would be an insult. Keitaro takes the vampires wrist and bites into it and drinks as he feels power course throughout his body.

"Now please end it." beggs the vampire as he closes his eyes and awaits his end.

"You have suffered long enough. It is with pride that I grant you your death." says Lucien as he causes the vampires body to become engulfed in dark fire.

"My thanks..." says the vamipre with his last breath as he is totally consumed by the flame.

"Go, my friend. Be free. As the rest of us, living or dead, can never be..." says Lucien as he lowers his head.

"What do you suppose drove him mad?" asks Keitaro.

"I don't know perhaps that cave has the answers. It may have been his haven." says Lucien as he walks towards the cave and enters followed by Motoko and Keitaro. A little ways towards the back of the cave they find a steel door lying on the ground. They pass through the door and enter a room filled with prayer scripts and a number of religious symbols. Both Lucien and Keitaro seem physically uneasy in the room.

"He must have been imprisoned her for a very long time. At least a century by the look of it. The bound him hear and consecrated the room and placed up a number of blessed items. Imprisoning any vampire in a place like this would deffinately drive them insane." says Lucien.

"Then how did he get out?" asks Motoko.

"Proabably those peolpe he killed unleashed him by mistake. Come let us leave this place. I'd rather not linger hear much longer and I'm sure Keitaro feels the same." says Lucien as the three leave. However Lucien notices one of the many blessed items in the room and picks it up he stares at it intently as it sear his flesh. He quickly crushes it in his hand with a look of disgust on his face before leaving.

As the three return to the Hinata a strange figure hides in the shadows watching them the only discernable feature is what appears to be a crucifix that catches some of the moon light. The figure then pulls out a cell phone and speaks.

"The sealed creature has been taken care of sir. However there appears to be two more creatures hear, one of them is only a fledgling. The other is him sir, the Black Dragon. Yes sir I will await further orders. God be with you sir." says the figure as he puts away his cell phone and smirks before leaving the area.

**END CHAPTER 10**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well there you go chapter ten. This was a rather long one wasn't it? Hopefully you enjoyed it. Looks like we have a mysterious foe keeping their eyes on Keitaro and Lucien now. See what happens next time and remember read and review.


	11. Ch 11

**A GIFT, AND A CURSE**

Love Hina is the property of Ken Akamatsu, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey everyone I hope you all had a happy 4th of July. Down to business though here is the real chapter eleven. It may have taken a while to finish but I think it's worth the wait. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Now that's not just the coolest, that's not just the best, now that my friends, is Justin Credible!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE WRATH OF HEAVEN**

It has been several days since the encounter with the deranged vampire and all is quiet. Lucien has not been seen since the day after the incident. He has remained in his room ever since then and everyone who has loooked in on him sees the same thing him in a deep meditative state or that's what it appears to be. Though Lucien has been inacctive fo rthe past several days Keitaro has been quiet acctive he has continued his training with Motoko and when she retiers for the night he focuses on developing his Dark Arts or he studies. At this very moment he is hard at work in his room though not at his studies. He sits in the middle of his room with a bowl before him and Tama sitting on his head.

"Alright I haven't gotten this to work once yet but tonight for sure I'll get it just you watch Tama." says Keitaro.

"Myuh." replies Tama.

"Ok here we go." says Keitaro as claws extend from his right hand and he slices his left wrist and lets his blood flow into the bowl before him. For a moment he feels his beast stir at the sight and smell of his own blood but he ignores it and begins to concentrate. After a few moments the blood begins to swirl about and begins to take shape, and a very familiar shape at that. The blood begins to take the form of none other than Tama, three copies in all that look just like she does save the total red appearance they can even fly like Tama and begin to circle about their makers head.

"Alright I did it!" yells Keitaro however his yell attracts the attention off the rest of the apartments. The first to respond being Naru as she is right above him studying.

"Keitaro what are you yelling about?" asks Naru as she pokes her head through the hole that connects their rooms.

"Oh Naru sorry it's just I finally got something to work that I've been working on for a couple of days now, see." he says as he points to the Tama clones flying around his head.

"Oh wow that's something but why are they red like that?" asks Naru.

"Because they're made from my blood." replies Keitaro.

"Your blood, that's gross Keitaro! Well you can play with your blood all you want I have studying to do!" says Naru as she closes the whole connecting their rooms.

Just as Naru closes the hole between her room and Keitaro's the other residents of the Hinata rush into Keitaro's room having heard him yell.

"We heard you yell Urashima is something wrong?" asks a worried Motoko.

"I'm fine I guess i got a little excited after I was able to learn how to use this new ability of mine. Sorry if I caused you all to worry ." says Keitaro with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well it's good to know that nothing is wrong Keitaro. That yell had us thinking otherwise." says Kitsube with a luagh.

"So Keitaro what's this ability of yours huh, you lean how to control minds or something?" asks Su.

"No nothing like that Su. I wouldn't want to learn how to control people's minds anyway it's wrong. What I learned was this." says Keitaro as he points to the Tama clones flying around his head.

"Wow that's cool! Can I eat one them Keitaro?" asks Su with a hungry expression.

"No Su you can't eat them. Trust me when I say you wouldn't want to, alright." says Keitaro Su dosen't say anything she only nods in response though obviously saddened at being denied once more a meal of turtle.

"How cute they look just like Tama. Don't you think so Motoko?" says Shinobu.

"Yes very cute Shinobu." says Motoko as she tries her best to hide her fear of the turtles from the others.

'Oh crud I forgot that Motoko was afraid of turtles guess i need to get rid of them before she totally freaks out.' thinks Keitaro as he concentrates and the Tama clones simply vanish.

"Why did they disappear like that?" asks Shinobu.

"Well Shinobu I made them disappear. I can't play with them all night you know I have lots of other things that need to be done, sorry." says Keitaro.

"It's ok sempai we'll let you get to your work now, good night." says Shinobu as she turns and leaves. The others following after her with Motoko being the last one to go but before she does Keitaro puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Motoko sorry about that I forgot that you were afraid of turtles for a moment." says Keitaro.

"It's quite alright Urashima though next time you practice that power perhaps you could try something besides turtles." says Motokowith a laugh.

"YeahI think i'll do that. Before you go Motoko there's something I want to ask you." says Keitaro.

"What did you want to ask me Urashima?" asks Motoko.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me sometime?" says Keitaro with a look of embaressment on his face. Keitaro's question leaves Motoko rather stunned and unable to respond for a moment.

'Did he just ask me out? I must admit I have been hoping he might but I never thought he would. Isn't he in love with Naru? Perhaps he no longer feels the same as he once did about her, Naru has been very cold and distant towards him as of late. Maybe I should say yes? If he is trying to get closer to me because he likes me should I give up that chance? No I won't, if Naru can't see him for the good man that he is then I will take my chance with him now.' thinks Motoko.

"Urashima I would be honored to go out with you. When would you like to go out?" says Motoko with a smile.

"Well how about tomorrow night. If that's ok with you of course." replies Keitaro.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Urashima." says Motoko before she turns and leaves.

However the short conversation that took place between Keitaro and Motoko did not go unnoticed for Naru heard all of it. If anyone could see her now they would see a young woman on the verge of tears. She would not continue her studies that night. All she would do is cry herself to sleep. As for Motoko she would drift off to sleep and dream about her impending date with Keitaro. While the latter continued on with his training though with a much more pleasant attitude than he had before.

The next morning Naru left the apartments earlier than normal for prep school. At least that was the others assumed at least in truth Naru was in no mood to go to school at all still feeling quiet depressed about the conversation she overheard between Motoko and Keitaro.

'I don't get it why do I feel so upset about those two going out tonight? It's not as if I'm in love with Keitaro or anything, am I?' thinks Naru as she sits down on a bench.

'No way could I be in love with him! I mean he's stupid, a pervert, and worst off all a bloodsucking monster!' Naru thinks to herself and she wants to believe it too but another part of he says the opposite.

As Naru continues her thoughts a man is walking towards her. He is perhaps 5'11 with short black hair and deep blue eyes and is dressed in the attire of a priest. He takes notice of the sad expression on Naru's face and proceedes to sit next to her.

"My child are you alright? You look upset." says the priest. Naru who had not been paying the least bit of attention to her surroundings didn't even notice the priest until he had spoken, wrapped up in her own thoughts as she was.

"Who are you?" asks Naru as she

"Oh my appologies my name is Alexander Proudmoore and I am a priest. I did not mean to startle you it was just that I saw you sitting here and you looked so upset. I was wondering if there might be something that I could do." says Alexander with concern in his voice.

"Oh it's nothing really. It's just been one of those days you know thank you for your concern though." says Naru.

"Are you sure it seems something is causing you quiet an amount of worry. Perhaps you would feel better if you talked about it." says Alexander.

"I'm not Christian or anything so why would you be concerned about me so much?" asks Naru in a confused voice.

"We are all children off the Lord. It matters little to me if you are not Christian it is a priests duty to console those in need my child." says Alexander in a most sincere tone. Naru thinks over the priests offer to talk with her about her troubles.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to just talk." says Naru.

"Very well so why don't you start from the beginning my child." says Alexander.

"Ok, but please don't call me child. My name is Naru Narusegawa." replies Naru.

"Very well Naru. Please go on and tell me what troubles you." says Alexander.

"Well you see there's this guy I know and well he's changed a lot recently. He seems like the same person in most respects but not in others." Naru says with a sad tone.

"Such as?" asks Alexander.

"Well he used to like me. But lately he has been paying more attention to a friend of mine than me." says Naru as a tear roles down her cheek.

"Is that so. What do you think the reason for his change in behavior might be?" asks Alexander.

"Well I have been rather cold to him, ignoring him and almost never talking to him. I've just been pushing him away." says Naru as she tries to hold back her tears.

"I see. Naru if you wish things to return to the way they were with your friend it would be best to tell him how you feel, before you lose him completely. Even if things do not return to exactley how they were at least you will know the truth of how he feels." says Alexander as he places his hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Do you really think that will work?" asks Naru.

"Well I can not say for certain if it will, but you should at least try. If you don't you may regret it for the rest of your life." says Alexander.

'Perhaps I should take his advice, I just don't know.' thinks Naru as she notices the time.

"Oh no I'm going to be late for class! I'm sorry but I have to hurry or I'll miss my class thank you for the advice though." says Naru as she runs off at top speed.

"No I should be thanking you my child." says Alexander with a smirk on his face once Naru is out of sight.

Meanwhile at the Hinata in Lucien's room his mind is flooded with images of a time long since gone. Images of him walking through what appears to be a monastery his clothing torn apart and his body covered in blood with the monastery burning all around him. Images of him carrying a pair of bodies out of the monastery and later burying them in a forest and crying for the two people. Then as the images fade Lucien awakens from the apparent meditative state he has been in for the past several days.

'So it is true they have come. I had not thought they would be so brash as to come here were they hold no authority but it would seem otherwise.' thinks Lucien as a look of pure hatered forms across his face.

When the residents who were at school for the day return they find Lucien waiting for them as well as Keitaro who for the first time since he had become a vampire was actually up during the day, though he looked extremley exhausted. Before long all of the residents of the Hinata including Haruka are sitting in the main room.

"So what did you want to talk to us about Lucien? Couldn't you have waited till night for this I can barely stay awake." asks Keitaro with a yawn.

"I do apologize for waking you so early Keitaro but it's just that I would like to invite all of you to spend this weekend at my home. Think of it as a way for me to thank you for allowing me to stay here." says Lucien.

"Really you want to invite us into your home for the weekend?" asks Shinobu.

"That is correct. I won't take no for an answer either. I insist upon it." replies Lucien.

"Well I apreciate the offer but I have a tea house to run so I can't." says Haruka.

"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure you are well compensated for your shop not being open." says Lucien which causes Haruka to rethink her previous statement.

"Well all right then if that's your offer how can I say no." replies Haruka.

"What of the rest of you?" asks Lucien.

"Yes if you're sure you don't mind." says Shinobu.

"You betcha!" adds Su.

"Sure thing just hope you have some sake though." replies Kitsune with one of here trademark smiles.

"Fine if you insist!" says Naru.

"If that is your wish then very well sensei." says Motoko.

"Well I don't have a real problem so I guess it's unanimous." says Keitaro as he yawns again.

"Good then I suggest you make haste and pack your things." replies Lucien as he turns and leaves.

A few hours later everyone meets back in the main room of the apartments with whatever they feel they will need for their stay at Lucien's home.

"Well if everyone is ready we can go." says Lucien.

"So will we be taking the train to get to your home?" asks Kitsune.

"No I have a much quicker form of transport than the train Kitsune. Now brace yourselves." says Lucien as the group disappear in a flash of light and reappears outside of an old European style mansion.

"Wow that was cool Lucien how did you do that?" asks an excited Su.

"Magic my dear, magic." Lucien says with a smile.

"Are you going to teach me that some time Lucien?" asks Keitaro.

"Perhaps. Now if you will all follow me we'll go inside and you can all put your things away alright." says Lucien as he leads the others to the entrance of the house.

As they walk the residents of the Hinata can not help but be amazed at the place they are at. The rather large front lawn of Luciens home sports many different kinds of trees several of which are not native to Japan as well as some statues and a fountain. As they approach the front door of the mansion on either side can be seen a rose bush in full bloom.

"The roses are so pretty."says Shinobu as she stops to smell some of the roses.

"Shinobu if you would like some of the roses I'll make sure you get a bouquet before you leave." says Lucien.

"Really you mean it?" replies Shinobu.

"Of course I do it's no trouble at all." says Lucien.

"Thank you Lucien." says Shinobu with a smile as Lucien opens the door to the mansion and enters with the others following behind him.

"Welcome to my home I hope you enjoy your stay here. You may choose any room to sleep in that you wish save those on the third floor. I'll let you all pick out a room now." says Lucien as he walks upstairs.

As they all pass the main room they can see a series of paintings. One has a women and a little girl, another a women and a small boy of probably five years of age. Strangely both children in the paintings bear a resmblance to Lucien. The next painting is of a young Japanese woman who bears some resemblance to Motoko. While the following painting is of a rather distingushed man who is probably in his mid forties. The final painting is also of a young woman but while the other paintings seem to have a look to them that would seem to be honoring them in some fashion, but this one seems more depressing or perhaps shameful even.

'So he keeps a portrait of Yuriko in his home. I suppose that should not have come as a surpise but who are those other people I wonder?' thinks Motoko. As all this occurs others are at this very moment heading toward the Hinata apartments looking for it's occupants. A group of three people two men and a woman. One of the men being the priest that Naru had spoken with that very morning. The other man wears a long coat that conceals what he is wearing while the woman wearse the attire of a nun.

"So this is the place where the vampires as well as those corrupted by them live?" says a tall menacing man with short brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Yes Victor this is the place I saw in her mind." says Alexander.

"Then why is it I sense nothing in this place, neither vampire nor human save us of course." says Victor in a very upset tone that frightens Alexander but dosen't seem to bother the woman one bit.

"Perhaps he has learned of our presence here. After all he is a very old vampire it wouldn't be out of his ability you know." says the nun.

"As always sister Natsuko shows great wisdom in spite of your ignnorance Alexander. Quiet right he has undoubtably learned that we are here and so has spirited them away elsewhere. So Alexander make yourself useful and find them." says Victor.

"Yes Victor not to worry no matter where he has taken them I can find them with the tracking spell I placed on the girl." says Alexander as he concentrates for a few minutes.

"I have found them Victor they appear to be in a mansion a few miles outside of Kyoto. He seems to have placed strong wards around his haven to keep people from nosing around but I managed to get past them. I would suggest we go after them tomorrow by the time we get to that mansion night will have fallen and he will be at full strength." says Alexander.

"No we shall face him at his best. It will make the lifting of our orders greatest stain all the better if we kill him that way. Do I make myself clear?" says Victor. There are no words from his companions. They simply nod in compliance to Victor's wishes. The three then leave the apartments and head to the train station so they may go to Kyoto.

Meanwhile back at Lucien's home the others have all picked out rooms for their stay Naru, Kitsune, and Haruka take rooms on the first floor. While Shinobu, Su, Motoko, and Keitaro take rooms on the second floor. By some coincedence or perhaps not Motoko and Keitaro's rooms are right next to each other, and Keitaro is approaching Motoko's door right now and gently knocks on it. After a moment the door opens.

"Urashima what do you need? Shouldn't you be sleeping now that you have the chance?" asks Motoko.

"I would but it will be night before to long so I decided to try and stay awake till then. Is it ok if I come in and talk to you?" replies Keitaro.

"Yes of course. Come on in Urashima." says Motoko as she tries to hide the blush forming on her face as she lets Keitaro into her room and closes the door behind them.

"It's alot different from the Hinata isn't it?" says Keitaro.

"The house, yes but it has it's own charm to it. Though I'm not sure how I'll take to the beds I'm not used to sleeping in a western style bed." says Motoko.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. They look pretty comfortable to me." Keitaro says with a laugh.

"I guess I'll find out for sure tonight when I go to bed." replies Motoko.

"That reminds me about taking you out tonight I guess since we're here for the weekend I won't be able to do that. I'm really sorry so how about we go out after we go back home?" says Keitaro.

"You don't need to apologize Urashima I don't mind waiting a few days." replies Motoko.

"I'll make sure we have ..." Keitaro begins but in the middle he starts to fall forward but Motoko catches him before he hits the floor.

"Urashima what's wrong?" Motoko asks but Keitaro does not answer her. Motoko then realises what happened, Keitaro has fallen asleep.

'It would seem that you could not resist the call of slumber that your kind are forced into during the day for long Urashima, but you did well.You deserve some rest. So sleep now, and let me watch over you.' thinks Motoko as a smile forms across her face as she sits on the floor bringing Keitaro with her and lays his head on her lap allowing him to use it as a pillow.

After a few hours as the sun begins to set Keitaro begins to stir from his sleep only to find himself in a room other than his.

'I must have fallen asleep. Last thing I remember was talking with Motoko, then everything went black.' thinks Keitaro as he notices his head is lying on something soft.

'Did Motoko get a pillow for me or something?' thinks Keitaro as he looks up and sees Motoko and suddenly he realises what his head is lying on and he sits up quickly.

"I'm surprised you're up so soon the sun isn't even fully down all the way yet. Most impressive Urashima." says Motoko with a smile.

"Motoko I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that in your room. I just couldn't stay awake any longer, and then to use your lap as a pillow. Please forgive me?" replies Keitaro.

"It's quite allright Urashima. I didn't really mind all that much to be honest." says Motoko as a blush comes across her face.

For several minutes Keitaro and Motoko simply stare at one another, niether quite knowing what to say to the other. The light from the setting sun comes through the window pouring over the two adding to the moment.

'Wow, Motoko looks absolutely beautiful with the rays of the setting sun falling upon her like that.' thinks Keitaro as both he and Motoko find themselves moving closer together until they are almost about to kiss. However at the last moment Keitaro pulls back unable to go through with it as a look of fear forms across his face.

'Why does Keitaro look so frightened? Is he scared of me, or is it something else?' thinks Motoko.

'I can't do it. I want to, but what if it turns out like all those dreams and I try to hurt her?' thinks Keitaro. After a moment Keitaro is able to compose himself.

"Motoko I think we should go and find the others. They're probably ready for dinner by now." says Keitaro as he stands and offers his hand to Motoko to help her up.

"Yes I suppose you're right Urashima." replies Motoko as she takes his hand and stands up.

After Keitaro and Motoko find the others they all make their way downstairs. As they pass the main room they find Lucien standing in the center of the room staring at the paintings they saw earlier intently. He does not seem to pay the least bit of attention to them. After a minute or two Lucien turns around and looks at the assembled group.

"Is there something you all need?" says Lucien.

"Well the others were just wondering when we would be having dinner?" replies Keitaro.

"My apologies but I'm afraid I don't keep much food in my home since I rarely have living people here, but I will make arrangements shortly though for food I assure you." says Lucien.

"Excuse me Lucien I don't want to sound rude but who are all the people in these paintings? I have been curious ever since I saw them all when we first came inside." asks Shinobu meekly.

"Do not worry yourself so much Shinobu I am not offended at all by your question. If you wish to know I will tell you. Why don't you all sit down while I tell you." says Lucien as the others find places to sit.

"You see these paintings are of those who have held some great signifigance in my long existance. This first painting is of my wife Mariana and my daughter Lilian. There was nothing I would not have done in order to protect them, both when I still lived as a human and after I became a vampire. However even I could not save them when they became deathly ill. For all the power I had gained by becoming a vampire I was powerless to save them from sickness. I was forced to watch them grow steadily worse and then finaly die." says Lucien sadly.

"The painting here is of my second wife Eveline and our son Cristian. I met Eveline one hundred years after Mariana and Lilian's deaths. We were soon wed and a short time after we were blessed with our son. That day was perhaps one of my happiest for I felt what it was to have a family again. However that happiness was not to last long. Five years passed and they were taken from me." says Lucien as he closes his eyes as if in thought.

"Lucien you said they were taken from you what do you mean by that?" asks Keitaro.

"You see at that time an organization within the church was created to deal with the threat of monsters, and infernalists. This organization was called the Swords of Heaven. This group was compossed of extremly zealous people. They didn't just dispose of monsters and the like they even went as far as to kill innocent people whom they believed were tainted by monsters. You see they had discovered that I was a vampire but when they came for me and they couldn't find the resting place that I used during the day they took my wife and son to one of their nearby monasteries in order to extract the information from them, as well as do other things I will not speak of in front of Shinobu or Su. When I awoke that evening I realised what had happened and followed the trail left by the horses they had used. I found my wife and son in one of their holding cells. My wife was barley alive when I found here my son had already died from the ordeals they had put him through. I read my wife's mind and learned what they had done to them both. I was so enraged that I lost complete control of myself. I took my vengeance upon those in the monastery. I left only one person alive to give his superiors a message to never come after me or any connected with me again. And so for the second time I burried a wife and child." says Lucien as he wipes a bloody tear from his eye.

'This is what Lucien meant by suffering isn't it. The pain of knowing that everything you care about will eventually be gone while you remain, to live forever. How awful. He must have seen death and agony the likes of which no one could ever imagine. So this is my fate as well I suppose.' thinks Keitaro.

Before Lucien continues with his explanation of the paintings the elder vampire feels two pairs of arms wrap around him. He looks to find both Shinobu and Su hugging him and crying slightly.

"What is wrong have my words upset you two somehow?" asks Lucien.

"It's just so sad that you would have to lose your families like that. At least you where able to punish the ones who hurt them though." says Shinobu as Lucien's arms wrap around the two young girls.

"No my child when I took the lives of those in that monastery I felt no sense of righteousness or justice in it. What I did was in anger, which made me no better than them. Killing in the name of vengeance or for blind hatred is wrong no matter what. So please do not shed tears for me little ones. My past sins are not something you should worry yourselves about. So please dry your eyes and smile, it suits your faces so much better than tears." says Lucien in a fatherly manner. Both girls do their best to do as he asks as they return to their seats.

"Lucien, what about the person in the painting? She looks an awful lot like Motoko. Is she one of her ancestors or is it just a coincedence that they look alike?" asks Kitsune.

"Her? Yes Kitsune she is indeed one of Motoko's ancestors. She was very dear to me and as much as I would like to say something about her, I don't believe any words I could say would ever do her justice. Though I will say this she was one of the most noble individuals I have ever had the honor of meeting." says Lucien.

"What about the older looking guy, who's he?" asks Kitsune.

"He was the head of a clan of werewolves called the Frostsong. I once fought beside him in a war for lack of a better term against a rival werewolf clan known as the Shadowfangs. They had begun participating in rather corrupt practices that are best left unspoken. Needless to say though I normally wouldn't interfere with the affairs of other supernatural creatures, what the Shadowfangs were doing offended me a great deal. So I offered my assitance to his clan in their endeavors. He saved my unlife on several occasions. he was a great warrior and an even better friend. He even made me an honorarry member of his clan." says Lucien with a smile.

"This last painting here unlike the others holds no fond memories for me in any way. The woman depicted is there as a constant reminder of perhaps one of my greatest failures. She was the first person I had ever made a vampire, I turned her out of loneliness, and for a time I was content. However I soon learned her true nature. She was a very cruel person. She would abuse humans, as she felt as we are the stronger we had the right to. Eventually she tried to set herself up as a ruler of a small village. Even going so far as to offer me the chance to rule by her side. However I have no desire to rule of anyone as I believe that no being may lord themselves over another. So I was forced to destroy her before she could fullfill her foolish desires. I never turned another until Keitaro. Who I know will not make such a foolish error." says Lucien.

However as Lucien finishes talking a trio of individuals make there way towards the mansion. The same trio of ondividuals who had been at the Hinata earlier. As they approach it's clear for anyone to see that their intentions here are anything but good.

"Well, shall we get their attention?" says Victor as he opens his coat and pulls out a sword. His companions simply nod in agreement as the nun Natsuko produces a katana from seemingly out of nowhere. Victor then extends his hand forward as golden energy surounds it and he throws a spear of light at the mansion. When it strikes it destroys the window and some of the surrounding wall of the main room. As the dust from the attack rises while the window and portions of the wall are gone no damage has occured to anyone or anything inside the main room from the debris. Though with the exception of Lucien the others took cover out of instinct and are now taking a look at their surroundins.

"What the hell was that?" asks Keitaro.

"That would be the Swords of Heaven. To be honest I had been expecting this to happen. That's why I brout all of you here better this happens at my home than in a populated area, There is no need to involve others in this." responds Lucien.

"So they're here for you and Keitaro am I right?" asks Haruka.

"Yes they are, but they will try and kill all of you as well since we have been living with you all. They will believe you to have been corrupted by us." replies Lucien.

"Come on out and meet your fate abominations! We the righteous arms of the Lord will strike you down, and send you to hell!" says Victor.

"There are three of them all together. Keitaro, Motoko come with me. The rest of you stay here. We shall deal with this." says Lucien as he steps out through the hole in his mansion being flanked by Keitaro and Motoko.

"So you have come out to face us with your progeny and one of those you have corrupted. Have you Black Dragon?" says Victor with a sadistic smile.

"You leave me little choice paladin. Know this though I will not allow you to harm those under my protection. However I want to know how you found out where we were?" asks Lucien.

"That would be my doing vampire I was able to find you because of that girl there. She was most usefull and I thank her for that." says Alexander as he points to Naru.

"So you used her. How pitiful to toy with a child like that. Well then shall we begin then. Keitaro take him but becarefull he's a mage. Don't give him a chance to use his spells. Motoko you take the nun. The paladin is mine." says Lucien as all six combatants spread out to give themselves some room.

"So the Black Dragon thinks a little girl like you can beat me. How amusing." says Natsuko.

"I am a member of the Shinmeiryu, and you will not get past me!" replies Motoko.

"Shinmeiryu! Well I have always wanted to fight one of them let's see what you've got little girl!" says Natsuko as she begins her attack, but Motoko quickly parries Natsuko's attack and retaliates with some of her own.

"You will be destroyed vampire! There is no chance for you!" says Alexander as he begins to chant a spell.

"Oh no you don't!" replies Keitaro as he rushes forward and drives his fist into Alexanders stomach interupting his spell. However before Keitaro atempts another attack Alexander draws a dagger and slashes Keitaro's arm with it causing Keitaro to scream in pain.

"Don't like that do you monster. This blade's blessed so it hurts your kind very well. Now die!" says Alexander as he brings the dagger down on Keitaro's head.

"It has been a long time since I have fought a member of your order. You are the strongest of your group I'll wager and the only one to have real faith. So no doubt you've placed blessings on all their weapons as well as your own." says Lucien.

"Correct Black Dragon. We shall use the might of the Lord to rid the world of all creatures like you." replies Victor.

"Well I'll say this you show courage. You of all should know that taking on a vampire at night is a mission for morons and fools. I wonder which you are crusader. Have at you!" says Lucien as his sword materializes in his hand and he attacks Victor with a powerful sword strike.

Motoko clashes swords with Natsuko realizing her opponent is very skilled however she knows inside that she can't let her win this fight. The two attack and counter attack in a deadly but beautiful dance. However only one can come out of this the victor.

"I'm going to finish you of little girl! Get ready!" says Natsuko as she surrounds her sword with ki and rushes towards Motoko. However instead of parrying the attack Motoko instead let's Natsuko close in on her. But at the last moment Motoko trips Natsuko who lands flat on her face because of her momentum. Motoko the kicks Natsuko's sword away from her as she places her blade at the nun's throat.

"I believe I have finished this. Now yield! Little girl." says Motoko.

"Very well." replies Natsuko.

At the last moment before Alexander's blessed dagger is to drive into Keitaro's skull the blade stops as Keitaro's free hand catches Alexander's wrist. Keitaro begins to squeeze Alexander's wrist with great force causing Alexander's grip on the dagger to loosen. As the dagger falls to the ground Keitaro can actually here the priests wrist break in his hand, and the priest cries out in pain.

"You wanted to kill us! You used Naru to get to us! So now maybe I should kill you! What do you think priest? I've never killed out of anger before, but it looks like that may just change. Just think about it I have you to thank for it to!" says Keitaro in a low feral voice as his eyes burn with red light and his fangs extend as he wraps his hand around Alexander's throat.

"No! Please don't kill me! I beg of you!" pleads Alexander fearfully as he awaits Keitaro's decision.

As Lucien's sword comes towards Victor the paladin is just barely able to deflect the blow away. He then proceeds to begin his counter attack delivering an upward slash with his sword. However Victor's strike connects with thin air instead of a Lucien.

"To slow crusader." says Lucien as he grabs the back of Victor's coat and throws him a good twenty feet away. However Victor easily lands on his feet.

"You are as good a warrior as I have heard. Now let's see if you live up to the title Black Dragon." says Victor as he throws a spear of light towards Lucien who simply counters it by throwing a bolt of black flame at the spear of light. When the two projectiles come into contact they destroy one another in a burst of gold and black energy.

Once this is over the two warriors begin the real battle, both combatants making attacks and counterattacks that only a few present can follow.

'Unbelieveable! That man from the Swords of Heaven is putting out a lot of ki, even more than my sister, but Lucien dosen't even seem to be trying very hard. Of course Lucien is holding back his full strength. Just how powerful is Lucien.' thinks Motoko.

"Very good crusader you have done well. You have even given me a few new scars. However this ends here and now!" says Lucien as Victor is sent flying into a tree by an unseen force. Before Victor can try anything he finds himself unable to move and Lucien standing over him.

"Go ahead and finish me. Better death than defeat at your hands monster." says Victor.

"With pleasure." says Lucien as he brings his sword down to wards Victors neck. However out of the corner of his eye Lucien sees the faces of Shinobu and Su and the looks on their faces as they watch him about to kill this man. Instead of Victors neck Lucien's sword slices through the tree instead, with Lucien catching the top half of the tree in his free hand and throwing off into the distance.

"Why did you stop vampire?" asks Victor.

"Because I will not spill your blood before those two young girls there. I will not rob them of their innocence. You and your partners will leve this country immediately is that understood. If I ever meet any of you again my blade flies unchecked. However before you go I wish to give you this." says Lucien as he drives a fist into Victors arm breaking it. The paladin does not scream but whinces from the pain.

"Keitaro! Motoko! Let them go!" says Lucien as the two withdraw from their opponents.

"Here me Swords of Heaven. take your leader and never return here. Or next time you will pay the price!" says Lucien with authority in his voice. Natsuko and Alexander help Victor to his feet and walk off into the night like dogs with their tales inbetween their legs.

"Do you think they will be back?" asks Motoko.

"Doubtful. Who can say though. Now that the excitments all over perhaps I dhould do something about dinner for the rest of you. Come let's go inside." says Lucien as he walks towards the mansion. Keitaro and Motoko simply look at each other and shrug their shoulders before following.

Later in the night afer most everyone has ate and gone to bed someone quietly knocks at Keitaro's door. He get's up to answer it even though in the back of his mind he already knows who it is. Sure enough when he opens the door he finds Motoko there.

"Is it ok if I come in Urashima?" asks Motoko.

"Sure Motoko come on in. So what do you need?" says Keitaro as Motoko enters his room.

"Well I was just wondering if you were ok after what happened earlier?" asks Motoko as Keitaro closes the door.

"Well I'm fine I guess. Lucien says the cut on my arm will heal in a few days because the dagger I was cut with was blessed. He also says it'll leave a scar as well." replies Keitaro.

"That's good to here. I just wanted to make sure that's..." begins Motoko but before she finishes speaking Keitaro pulls here into a rather passionate kiss. When Keitaro lets go Motoko is left catching her breath. She also has a deep blush on her face.

"Urashima why did you do that?" asks Motoko.

"Because I love you! I've begun to realise just how much you mean to me. I know it will be hard but I want to try being with you. If you do say no I'll understand, but I reall want to try." says Keitaro.

"What about Naru I thought you loved her?" asks Motoko.

"I thought I did once but with how she's been treating me lately, like I don't even exist. Inside I know it just won't work. I would like to be her friend though if that's at all possible. So would you ever want to be with me even if I'm a monster?" says Keitaro. Motoko didn't need to think on the answer nor did she need to say anything either. Motoko simply pulled Keitaro into a kiss. This one lasted longer than the first but was just as passionate.

"I'll take that as a yes." says Keitaro as he and Motoko stare out the window and watch the stars.

**END CHAPTER 11**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I hope you all enjoyed that? I know I did. In the next chapter we'll have Keitaro and Motoko's first together as well as an encounter of the fuzzy kind. Until then rember to read and review.


End file.
